Caught, Stuck, Here with your Enimies
by MakingMischiefLikeAGod
Summary: Happens after the Avengers and tron Legacy. Things go terribly wrong for Clu when his invasion of the user world fails. The government agency SHEILD captures Clu and is extremely interested in what he has to say and who he is.
1. Captured and Tortured

Clu's attempted conquest on the user world was failure, who knew that none of the weapons programs possessed on the grid wouldn't work in the user world. It was a complete and utter failure, Clu was disgusted by what a flawed plan he had come up with.

At first everything was going smoothly. He had gotten out, he had defeated Flynn and trapped him on the grid yet again but then once it came to the conquest part of his plan everything spiraled out of Clu's control...

The SHEILD agent known as Hawkeye slapped Clu hard across the face. Clu's hands and legs were all bound to a chair which he'd tried several times to break free from, his wrists were raw and bloody from where the metal was cutting into his flesh.

"I've asked you this question several times, where do you come from? I know you're not human. Our scientists tested your DNA, what are you?" Hawkeye asked waiting for Clu to answer.

Clu could taste more blood in his mouth, user bodies were weak and Clu thought of blood as messy and imperfect. His whole body ached from the countless beatings he'd endured just because he wasn't willing to answer their questions.

"It seems you're not going to speak yet again. Suit yourself." Hawkeye said, leaving the small room that was Clu's prison cell.

Clu heaved a sigh of relief as the SHEILD agent left. He was alone at last, just him and his thoughts. He longed to go back to the grid. He missed being able to repair himself at will unlike how his newly flesh and bone body couldn't repair itself just by picking out damaged code. The past few days ever since SHEILD captured him after his failed attempt at an invasion had been a living hell for Clu. They always came into his small prison cell to interrogate him and if interrogation wouldn't work they would torture him. It was always a constant beating, he hated these users with a passion but he couldn't fight back. He knew that for a fact.

What seemed like a few hours latter, though Clu couldn't tell how much time had passed by while he was in this cell, a new user one Clu hadn't met entered his cell. The user pulled up the chair that was leaning up against the wall and sat across from Clu.

"I don't no who or what you are but I want to know why you tried to attack this world." The user with and eyepatch said.

Clu just looked up at the user. "I wasn't trying to attack your world." Clu mumbled slightly.

"Then what exactly were you planning to do?" The user asked.

"Conquer it. I planned to conquer your world." Clu hissed with a straggled breath.

"And I see that you were the leader of this attempted invasion." The user said.

Clu looked down at his feet and didn't respond back. "I'm waiting for an answer." The user said.

The user strode over to Clu and grabbed his chin so they could meet eye to eye. "Well?" The user asked still waiting for Clu's response.

Clu slightly chuckled. "Do you think that I'd ever tell you anything? You can't force any information out of me." Clu said defiantly.

"I see we've got a bit of an attitude over here. I'm director Fury and you are?" Fury said.

"That's none of your business." Clu said giving director Fury a poisonous glare.

Directory Fury just shook his head in disapproval at Clu's response and then walked out of the room.

Clu's jaw still hurt from where he was last hit, he longed to rest but he decided against it speaking that when he was asleep he was at his most vulnerable. He didn't trust anyone in this government base, or at least he assumed it was a government base.

A few moments latter Hawkeye came back into Clu's cell.

"What do you want?" Clu asked struggling to break free from the chair that blinded him. Clu winced in pain when the cuffs dug deeper into his wrists.

"Huh, so it seems that you do talk." Hawkeye said eyeing Clu curiously.

"Of course I talk, that's completely idiotic that you thought that I didn't talk. Worthless user." Clu said trying to see how he could mess with Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked unfazed by Clu's comments and that annoyed him.

"You're looking pretty bad over there. You'd be living in better conditions if you would just cooperate with us." Hawkeye said.

"I'm perfectly fine where I am. I'd rather be here than tell the likes of you anything, user." Clu said.

Hawkeye just shook his head seeming annoyed and fed up with Clu, he walked over to Clu and began undoing the cuffs that bound Clu to the chair. Clu looked at Hawkeye skeptically as he undid the cuffs. Once the cuffs were off Clu moved his hands glad for his new found freedom.

"Get up." Hawkeye said.

"What?" Clu asked seeming confused.

"Get up before I regret undoing your cuffs." Hawkeye said.

Clu got up but then fell to the ground, not used to using his legs at the moment speaking that he'd been bound to a chair for what felt like several days.

"I said get up." Hawkeye said watching Clu struggle.

"As you can obviously tell that's what I'm trying to do at the moment." Clu said getting hastily to his feet.

"Come with me." Hawkeye said.

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Clu asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Hawkeye said, he put another set of cuffs on Clu's wrists and put a blind fold over his eyes.

Clu could feel Hawkeye push him forward and he slightly stumbled. Hawkeye led him down several hallways, they took so many left and right turns that Clu had lost count.

Once they reached a room Hawkeye took off Clu's blindfold, the light blinded Clu for a second but his eyes quickly adjusted. The room was fairly small but much bigger than his prison cell. It had a small bed but it looked uncomfortable and a sink. Clu was thankful for the extra space, he was tired of being cooped up.

"What is this place?" Clu asked.

"Your new prison cell. Maybe you'll cooperate more." Hawkeye said.

Clu made a distasteful grunt in response and then walked into the room. Hawkeye just waited at the door.

"Ok you can leave now." Clu said waiting for Hawkeye to just leave him alone.

"Hmm I guess I should report back to director Fury telling him that you're finally cooperating to an extent." Hawkeye said.

"Humph, you wish. Like I'd ever cooperate with the likes of you, user." Clu said, sitting down on the small bed.

"User?" Hawkeye asked curiously, wondering what Clu meant.

He gave Clu one last look and then left the room, shutting and then locking the door behind him.

Clu laid his head back and rested on the bed. He was so exhausted but he willed himself to stay awake, his eyelids felt heavy. He just felt terrible all together, his suit was blood crusted and so was his face. He was highly uncomfortable in his prison attire.

"Is the subject cooperating?" Fury asked.

"To an extent. It has a big mouth, at first it was extremely quiet and now it just won't shut up." Hawkeye said with distaste.

"As long as the subject doesn't fight back then we should be fine. We still need to find out where the subject and his army came from. Agent Barton, I want you to continue interrogating him until he gives us answers. If he resists then use force." Fury said.

"Directory Fury, it's not a he it's an it. He is not human. And of course I can continue interrogating it, but maybe Natasha or Coulson would be the best one for the job." Agent Barton said.

"I'm sure you can handle this assignment just fine. If he doesn't cooperate the way we want him to then I'll send in Agent Romanoff or Agent Coulson." Directory Fury said. "You are dismissed, Agent Barton."

"Of course director Fury. Would you like me to continue my interrogation now?" Agent Barton asked.

"No. Give the subject a break for the time being. You can continue interrogating him in an hour or two." Fury said.

Agent Barton nodded and then walked out of the room. He walked into the break room only to be confronted by Natasha.

"Hey, how's your new assignment going? I hear you got assigned to a war criminal." Natasha said.

"My assignment is going fine and yes I got assigned to a war criminal." Clint said.

"Is your assignment as bad as Loki was when we had him as our hostage?" Natasha asked curiously.

"No, actually my assignment is not nearly as bad as Loki was." Clint said.

"Oh, well I guess that makes it easier on you." Natasha said.

"I guess but do you think you could help me with my interrogation?" Clint asked.

Natasha shrugged. "I don't see why not. When should we start our interrogation?" Natasha asked.

"I'm under direct order from Fury not to disturb my assignment for the time being, meaning that we can start our interrogation in an hour or two." Clint said.

"Seems reasonable enough." Natasha said.

Clu couldn't take it anymore, the strain of not sleeping for several days was taking a toll on him. He longed for a rest but he didn't want to be vulnerable especially not in this hellish place. Clu started to drift off but snapped himself out of it.

"No. I will not fall asleep." Clu said this to himself.

But of course his efforts of trying to stay awake didn't work and soon enough exhaustion overtook him and he passed out on the bed. The bed was highly uncomfortable and Clu tossed and turned in his bed. His wrists hurt from where the cuffs he was wearing dug into him and he could feel his face throbbing from where Hawkeye and other SHEILD agents had hit him when he had not cooperated with them.

Clu slept lightly and he could faintly hear the door to his cell open and then shut with a click, someone had entered his cell but he didn't no who. Clu's eyelids opened slightly and he turned over in his bed to see who it was. The SHEILD agent Hawkeye and another woman had entered the room.

"What do you want?" Clu asked gruffly.

"My name is agent Romanoff but you can just call me Natasha and may I ask who you are?" Natasha said trying to make a good impression.

Clu looked at her skeptically, he didn't trust any user especially this one.

"Just drop it, Tasha. It won't tell anyone it's name no matter how hard you pry." Hawkeye said.

"I am not an it." Clu hissed between gritted teeth.

"It's got some attitude, no?" Hawkeye asked Natasha.

"I can tell." Natasha said.

Clu looked at both users hatefully, he wished he could hurt them but he couldn't at least not in the condition he was in at the moment.

"Where are you from?" Natasha asked.

"Again with the same question? Why do you users repeatedly ask the same question over and over again if you know I'm not going to answer?" Clu asked annoyed.

"See Tasha. It never cooperates." Hawkeye said seeming annoyed with Clu.

Clu smirked slightly, he was finally get a reaction out of Hawkeye. Natasha caught Clu's smirk out of the corner of her eye.

"I see you got assigned to a cocky subject, Clint." Natasha said, walking over to where Clu was seated.

"Careful Tasha. It can be exceptionally hostile towards others." Clint said, watching Natasha carefully.

Natasha reached out to touch Clu's cut up and bruised face. Clu immediately flinched away from Natasha's hand, afraid that another hellish round of beatings was coming. Clu gave her an icy glare for attempting to touch him.

"I see no hostility." Natasha said eyeing Clu.

"Humph, don't let the likes of it trick you." Clint scoffed.

"I already told you I am not an it!" Clu yelled angrily, surprising Clint and Natasha.

"Then what's your name?" Natasha asked.

"My name is Clu." Clu said in a low voice not wanting to meet Natasha's eyes.

"Clu? That's it?" Natasha asked.

"Hmm I recognize the term. It stands for codified likeness utility, more proof that he's not human." Clint said.

"He's not human but he's still a war criminal." Natasha said.

"At least we now know it's name." Clint said looking at Clu with distaste.

"Say this guy looks like Kevin Flynn before he disappeared, very interesting." Natasha said.

At the sound of his user's name Clu's head jerked up. "See Tasha it recognizes Flynn's name. Now let me ask you again, where did you come from?" Clint said waiting for Clu to answer his question.

Clu laughed. "Yet again with the same question? How idiotic are you people? Such an imperfect world along with imperfect people that live in this wretched place. You call this a society? Please, don't make me laugh." Clu said smugly.

"So you see our world as imperfect?" Natasha asked.

"Well yes." Clu stated simply reminding Natasha and Clint of Loki.

"And why's that?" Clint asked.

"You users think yourselves so very much above my kind yet you can't even rectify your own society, so very pathetic. If only I'd been more prepared then my conquest of your world would have succeeded." Clu said.

"What do you mean by your kind? What are you?" Clint asked.

"Something obviously inhuman as you've called me several times. I'm not from this world. Hmm, what would Flynn always say? A digital frontier to reshape the human condition." Clu said.

"So you do know Kevin Flynn!" Clint said.

Dammit, Clu always had a big mouth and he knew that. He never knew when to keep quiet. "I uh never said I knew him..." Clu said trying his best to cover up what he last said.

"It seems we've got quite enough information out of you for today." Natasha said.

"So you're going to leave me alone?" Clu asked hopefully.

"No. You're coming with us." Clint said.

"What? But-" Clu said getting cut off and ignored by Natasha and Clint.

"Grab one of his arms and I'll grab the other." Clint said, coming closer to where Clu was seated.

Clint grabbed one of Clu's arms and Natasha grabbed the other. Clu struggled and violently twisted his body around, trying to break free from the two SHEILD agents secure hold on his arms.

"Hold still!" Clint said trying to get Clu to stop struggling.

"Tasha! Drug him, maybe that will get him to stop struggling." Clint said.

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked taking out one syringe that she was going to use to drug Clu.

"Absolutely." Clint said.

Natasha nodded once and then circled over to meet Clu face to face. Natasha reached out and stuck the needle into Clu's arm. A few seconds latter Clu's struggling became less violent and you could tell that he'd been drugged.

"Lets take him to Directory Fury. I'm sure he'd love to know what Clu has to say." Clint said.

"Right. That would be appropriate." Natasha said.


	2. Chapter 2

Director Fury, we brought a guest." Clint said.

"Come in here agent Barton." Fury said. Fury watched as Clint and Natasha dragged a drugged up Clu into his office.

"May I ask why you brought him drugged up and with you into my office?" Fury asked.

"We got some information out of him. He was resisting so we had to drug him." Clint said.

"What kind of information?" Fury asked.

"We found out his name. He says it's Clu. He also mentioned Kevin Flynn and a digital frontier, not to mention that he even said that he was inhuman." Clint said.

"His name is Clu? And what do you mean by he mentioned Kevin Flynn?" Directory Fury asked.

"What I mean is that this guy knows Kevin Flynn personally. Look at his face, he looks exactly like Kevin Flynn from 20 years ago." Clint said gesturing towards Clu.

"Very interesting. Once he wakes up then I'll ask him some questions of my own." Fury said. "You can just leave Clu here until he wakes up, agent Barton."

"Are you sure that's a wise move, director Fury?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sure I can handle the situation just fine, agent Romanoff." Fury said.

"You two are dismissed."

"Yes of course director Fury. Call us over if you're in need of any assistance." Clint said, while him and Natasha exited the room.

Once Clint and Natasha were gone Fury walked over to where Clu was passed out, he took out a small tazzer and zapped Clu's chest with it. Clu's eyes flew open and he was clearly surprised.

Clu held his chest and touched the spot where he was zapped.

"I see that woke you up just fine." Fury said.

Clu looked over only to find Director Fury standing a few feet away from him. Clu was clearly not in his prison cell anymore, this room was luxurious while his cell was bland and uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" Clu asked seeming a bit dazed from being drugged.

"You're in my office, Clu, and I can see that you're comfortable on that couch speaking that you haven't moved." Fury said.

"How do you know my name?" Clu asked, the hate returning to his voice.

"Agent Barton might have mentioned it. We have a lot to talk about, Clu. Now tell me how do you know Kevin Flynn?" Fury said.

Clu just kept silent.

"I have all day, Clu. You can either answer my questions now or we can just wait." Fury said.

"I'd rather wait. The architecture in this room is nice but not perfect. Do you users no nothing about perfection or architecture? So unbelievably imperfect that it sickens me." Clu said with disgust.

"And there's that cocky attitude of yours again. Hmm maybe we should get you cleaned up before you continue answering my questions." Fury said eyeing Clu's bloodied face and hands.

Clu looked at Fury skeptically.

"I'll be right back, now stay there." Fury said exiting the room.

Clu listened carefully to make sure Fury had left, he got up from the couch and ran as fast as he possibly could to the door. He turned his body around and tried to open it with one of his cuffed hands.

"Dammit the door's locked." Clu growled in frustration.

Clu tried kicking the door down but it worked to no avail no matter how hard he tried. He continued kicking the door several times but it did no damage and just made his foot hurt and throb from where he kicked.

The more he tried the more frustrated he got, a few moments later before Clu could kick the door again Fury came in with a wet towel seeming surprised to find Clu standing at the entrance.

This is my chance to escape, the door's open so I can just push past this guy and run, Clu thought this to himself.

He put his plan into action and pushed past a surprised Director Fury, "And where do you think you're going?" Fury asked from afar as Clu ran as fast as he possibly could.

"Somebody get him!" Fury yelled.

Clu was then unexpectedly tackled to the ground, he could feel one of his bones crack from the fall and he cried out in pain.

"I got him, director Fury." Clint said pulling Clu to his feet.

Clu winced as he was pulled and forced to stand up.

"I see you tried to escape but of course that didn't work to your advantage. If you would just cooperate then your stay would be more pleasant." Fury said.

Clu grunted. "Like I'd ever cooperate with the likes of you." Clu hissed.

"See it has a nasty attitude. So much arrogance and pride." Clint said.

Clu gave Clint a smug smile and held his head up pridefully.

"Just take him back to his prison cell. And take this towel with you, agent Barton. You might want to clean him up." Fury said tossing Clint the wet towel.

"Keep moving." Clint said trying to drag Clu along.

Clu put his heels to the ground and tried to resist against Clint. "I am not going back into that cell!" Clu yelled.

"Would you prefer your old cell? I could always make arrangements to put you back there." Clint said.

"I think I'll pass." Clu said in a low voice, knowing that if he continued resisting Clint would put him back into his old cell.

Once they reached the cell Clint opened the door and pushed Clu in. Clu walked over to his bed and sat down, Clint walked over to where Clu sat and took out the wet towel.

He grabbed Clu's face and started wiping it with the towel. Clu grimaced as Clint carelessly wiped his bruised and bloodied face. Clint proceed to wipe Clu's bloodied wrists.

"Ow!" Clu said once Clint started to wipe his wrists. Clint looked up at Clu.

"Oh come on it's not that painful, quit complaining." Clint said with a scowl.

"Humph, you're one to talk. Imperfect fool of user. You call this a government agency? How pathetic." Clu said smugly.

Clint just rolled his eyes. "Smartass." Clint mumbled with distaste as he continued cleaning Clu's bloodied and raw wrists.

"Well I'm all done here." Clint said getting up from his crouching position, he walked over to the door and then opened it. Once Clint was out of Clu's prison cell he shut the door and locked it.

"So I heard Clu tried to escape." Natasha said.

"It was to be expected. They always try to escape. Some fail and some succeed." Clint said remembering Loki's clever escape from the Helicarrier.

"So your assignment's not going well?" Natasha asked.

"No, my assignment is a total jackass. Hell, he takes every chance he gets to make a nasty remark." Clint said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Natasha asked curiously.

"I think I need to show this guy who's in charge, he's the prisoner." Clint said.

Natasha shrugged. "That might work, tell me if you need any help. Good luck, Clint. You're going to need it." Natasha said.

"I know and I'll call you over if I need help. I need to talk to Director Fury so I'll meet up with you latter." Clint said.

"We can meet up during our lunch hour." Natasha said walking away from where Clint stood.

Fury could see agent Barton walk into his office but this time he was alone. "Agent Barton, what brings you here on such short notice?" Fury asked.

"I think I could use a little more help on my assignment. Not that I couldn't accomplish it myself but I think this would get done faster if I work with a team. I need someone as equally cocky, arrogant, narcissistic, self absorbed, and self obsessed as Clu is to come in and assist me. It needs to be someone who can annoy Clu without a second thought." Clint said.

"So you want me to call in Stark?" Fury asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I never said to call in Stark but he'd be the man for the job." Clint said.

"I'll call in Stark once I finish some other work. You are dismissed, agent Barton." Fury said, waiting for Clint to leave.

"Right. Tell me when Tony arrives." Clint said, exiting the room.

Clint sighed in exhaustion and ran his fingers through his hair. This is going to be a long day, Clint thought this to himself while walking back to Clu's prison cell.

The user world was so imperfect, there was no order just pure chaos. Why had he ever wanted to come here? He regretted his decision immediately once his invasion failed. It took him awhile to realize how thoroughly the users had beaten him at his own game. Clu scowled at the thought of his defeat.

He had no power here, he knew that he couldn't just repair his body at will so Clu just suffered through the pain. Clu brought his knees closer to him and kind of curled up in a ball on the bed. He hated it here, he hated it so much. Clu just wanted to go back to the grid, his home where he was in charge and everything was predictable and perfect.

He drifted off into a day dream of the grid, he saw the city that he worked so hard to build, then the arena while a light cycle battle was taking place. Clu snapped himself out of the dream, he shook his head.

"No, thinking about the grid right now will only blind me from what's going on at the moment." Clu said this to himself out loud.

"Talking to yourself I see?" Clint asked, he was leaning against one of the walls.

Clu didn't know how long the SHEILD agent had been there watching him. "How long have you been here?" Clu snarled.

"Long enough. I heard you mention the grid, now what exactly is that?" Clint asked.

"And that would be none of your business." Clu snapped back.

Clint stormed over to Clu and grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"I'm tired of this attitude of yours. You either cooperate or suffer the consequences." Clint said giving Clu a hostile glare.

Clu laughed at Clint's threat. "You don't scare me. I should have been ruling this world by now! You should be beneath me, incompetent user!" Clu yelled in an upset tone.

"Again with calling me a user. What does that even mean?" Clint asked.

"It means that you're imperfect while I'm not." Clu stated simply.

"What? I highly doubt that's what it means." Clint said.

"Of course that's not what it means! You're such an idiot! Normally I would derezz such stupid programs and users but I don't have a weapon." Clu said.

"Derezz? Programs?" Clint asked, knowing that he was getting more information out of Clu.

Great, of course I had to say to much, stupid, stupid, stupid! Clu thought this to himself wishing that he had never mentioned anything.

"Forget I ever said anything." Clu said, bitting the bottom of his lip nervously.

"Oh no. You're not getting out if this one. You put the subject out there now answer my questions." Clint said.

"Me? Answer your questions? Yeah, no." Clu said, slightly cocking his head to the side.

Clint rolled his eyes. "You're being difficult again." Clint said.

"That I am. How very kind of you to notice. Maybe you do have a somewhat of brain in that big head of yours." Clu said smugly.

"You're being a total jackass right now. No wait, you're always a jackass." Clint said. Clu looked at Clint confused.

"A what? I don't understand what you mean." Clu said, the confusion was evident in his voice.

"Wow you really don't understand anything remotely human." Clint said.

"That's not true. I understand your language perfectly fine. It's just that some terms are very new and foreign to me." Clu said.

"Seems reasonable enough speaking that you didn't come from our world." Clint said.

"Of course I didn't come from your world. Isn't it obvious? But what I don't understand is what you want me for. What's the purpose of all this?" Clu said.

"You're a war criminal, Clu. It's our job to keep war criminals locked up so they won't harm others." Clint said.

"Humph. A war criminal. I shouldn't be cooped up in this concrete cage, I should be out there perfecting and ruling this world." Clu said looking away from Clint and crossing his arms defiantly.

"So your goal is perfection, what made you choose that goal?" Clint asked curiously.

"I didn't choose it, I was created with that goal. It's rooted into my very existence." Clu said.

"You were created with that goal?" Clint asked.

Damn, I said to much yet again, Clu thought this to himself not wanting to continue talking to Clint. "Yeah, does it really matter?" Clu asked trying to dismiss the comment.

"Of course it matters. You were made not born, who made you? Kevin Flynn? The Chinese?" Clint asked.

"The Chinese? What's that?" Clu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind. Someone must be responsible for your creation." Clint said.

"Of course someone is. Someone is always responsible." Clu said.

"Then who is?" Clint asked waiting for his question to be answered.

"The creator's responsible for me and my kind." Clu stated simply, not wanting to elaborate on what he meant.

"The creator?" Clint asked.

"Yes the creator, if that's what you'd like to call him. That's all I'm willing to tell you. There's no use prying at me for more information, I'm just going to deny everything and ignore you." Clu said, turning his back on Clint and then lying down on his side on his uncomfortable bed.

Clint sighed. "Suit yourself." Clint said walking out of Clu's prison cell.

"I see you have returned." Fury said, watching Clint enter his office.

"Director Fury, I've found out more information." Clint said.

"Well lets hear it." Fury said.

"He mentioned something called the grid. He also said something about programs and derezzing but he didn't elaborate much on that subject." Clint said.

"Did he mention anything else?" Fury asked.

"Yes actually he did. Clu said that someone called the creator made him and his kind but he wasn't very specific as to who the creator was. He also said that his primary goal is perfection and that he was created with that goal." Clint said.

"Very interesting. Now if only we knew who this so called creator was and knew how he made complex beings such as Clu." Fury said thoughtfully.

"Oh hell no. I don't want a bunch of beings like Clu running around our world." Clint said, objecting the idea.

"I'm not saying that they need to be just like Clu, that's that last thing we need. What I'm saying is that it would be a great advantage and technological advancement." Fury said.

"If you want to work in the area of technology then I suggest you call Stark in for that project. And speaking of Stark, did you call him in?" Clint said.

"Yes I called him in. He should be arriving soon." Fury said. "How soon?" Clint asked. "In an hour or two if he's not late." Fury said.

"If he's not late. Tony's always late." Clint grumbled this to himself.

"What were you saying about being late?" Tony asked walking into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stark. You finally showed up." Fury said, watching Tony enter the room.

"Of course I showed up, I had nothing better to do at the moment. So why exactly did you call me in?" Tony said sitting down on the couch, he was wearing a grey suit with a black tie.

"You might not want to sit down on that couch." Clint said.

"Why? Is it contagious or some other crap like that?" Tony asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Never mind, it's a long story." Clint said.

"We called you in so you could help agent Barton asses a situation." Fury said.

"Why did Barton loose his touch? So now he needs my help?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow seeming amused by the situation.

"It's not like I absolutely need your help its just that I can get my job done faster if you assist me." Clint said.

"You still haven't told me about what situation you wanted me to asses." Tony said.

"We need you to interrogate a war criminal." Fury said.

"Holy shit! Is this guy as bad as Loki? If he is you can count me out. Why can't Natasha just interrogate this new war criminal, she's good at that." Tony said.

"No he's not nearly as bad as Loki was. Natasha's tried to interrogate him but it didn't work, he's to stubborn." Clint said.

"So this guy's stubborn? I might be able to work with that. When do we get started?" Tony asked.

"We could start our interrogation right now." Clint said walking towards the door. "Well come on, Tony, we don't have all day."

"All right. I'm coming." Tony said, following Clint out of Fury's office.

"So who is this new war criminal anyways?" Tony asked once they were out in the hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough." Clint said, it didn't take them long to reach Clu's prison cell.

Clint unlocked and then opened the door. He could see Clu sleeping on the bed.

"How are we supposed to interrogate him if he's asleep?" Tony asked.

"That's an easy fix. I'll just wake him up." Clint said, walking over to where Clu was sleeping.

He took out his small tazzer and zapped Clu on the back of his neck. Clu was startled out of his sleep, he fell off the edge of his bed.

"I was sleeping." Clu snapped, he was clearly annoyed.

"I know but we don't have time to wait for you to wake up." Clint said, looking down at Clu who was still seated on the ground.

"That was a little uncalled for, Clint." Another man said.

Clu looked at this new user curiously and Tony could feel Clu watching him. "I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tony Stark but you can just call me Tony." Tony said waiting for Clu to tell him his name.

"Oh yeah, Tony, this is Clu. He's never willing to give his name out to anyone but we found out soon enough." Clint said.

"Clu? That's an interesting and unique name." Tony said. "So what made him a war criminal?"

"He tried to invade and conquer our world." Clint said.

"So kind of like how Loki tried to conquer our world? So he's not human?" Tony asked.

"No, he's not human. Though his invasion wasn't as destructive or hard core as Loki's invasion was." Clint said.

"Excuse me? I'm still here. And if my weapons and carrier ship would've worked then I would have crushed you pathetic users in less than one cycle." Clu said seeming offended.

"You make weapons and ships?" Tony asked curiously.

"Yes, I do." Clu said.

"What kind of weapons?" Tony asked.

"Tanks, recognizers, light jets, military carrier ships, batons, light guns. The list could go on." Clu said.

"Recognizers? I've never actually heard of a weapon like that. Well there is that one old video game called space paranoids where there were vehicles called recognizers." Tony said.

"Space paranoids?" Clu asked trying to remember the time when Flynn had showed him the old video game.

"Yeah, it's a really old game." Tony said.

"Tony." Clint said.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, looking back at Clint.

"We're here to interrogate him not to make small talk." Clint said.

"Right. I had almost forgotten." Tony said, but before they could start their interrogation Nick Fury walked in and so did another man in a white lab coat, once they had entered the room Fury shut the door.

"Fury? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Doc just needs to run a few tests on Clu." Fury said.

"Right now? But we haven't even started our interrogation." Clint said seeming disappointed.

"Your interrogation can wait until later." Fury said.

"Now where's my patient?" Doc asked.

"Oh, Clu's right here." Clint said pointing to the bed which Clu was sitting on.

Doc proceeded to grab on of Clu's arms and Fury did the same.

"Let go of me!" Clu yelled as he struggled.

"It seems this one's going to have to be cuffed to the table if he continues struggling like this." Doc said.

"I know and this isn't the first time he's done something like this." Fury said. "Clu, just stop struggling."

"No! Just let go of me! I don't want any tests preformed on me! I swear I'll derezz you if you put your hands on me in any way! Pathetic users!" Clu yelled.

"It's going to happen wether you like it or not." Fury said.

"Let me go! You insolent fools!" Clu snarled baring his teeth.

Clu struggled and fought all the way to the medical room. They had finally reached the room where the tests were going to be preformed.

Fury took off Clu's original cuffs and then started strapping him onto the medical table. Clu tried pulling at the cuffs, he was clearly panicked by what was going to happen next.

"Which test are you going to preform first?" Fury asked.

"I'm curious as to how much pain he can withstand, maybe he'll be like an Asgardian and withstand tremendous amounts of pain without being damaged in anyway." Doc said.

"That could be a possibility." Fury said.

Doc took out a syringe filled with blue liquid, he stuck the needle into Clu's arm.

"Get your hand off me!" Clu snarled hatefully. Clu's eyes went wide and he started gasping.

"Wow he really can withstand a lot of pain. Any regular human would be crying out in agony if that serum was placed in their body." Fury said eyeing Clu's reaction to the serum.

"Fascinating." Doc said.

The serum wore off after a few more seconds and Clu stopped panicking for the time being. Clu was breathing heavily and gasping.

"Try the next serum." Fury said.

"Don't you dare try that again! I'll derezz you!" Clu yelled as he pulled franticly at the straps that were binding him to the table.

Doc took out a new syringe filled with clear liquid, he stuck the needle into the same arm that was last injected into. This time Clu slightly cried out in pain, he held his eyes shut, wishing he was anyplace but here.

"It. Hurts." Clu mumbled slightly to himself in a shaky voice, trying to bear through the pain.

"Interesting, he actually felt pain with that one. Try the next one, Doc." Fury said.

"So very fascinating. If only I could figure out how to make humans withstand this much pain." Doc said.

"It would be like a modified version of the super soldier serum." Fury said.

"That's right." Doc said trying to inject a new serum into Clu.

Clu had recovered from the last serum but this time he knew what was coming so he started to resist and struggle again. He violently flailed his body around.

"Hold him still." Doc said.

"I could try." Fury said pining down Clu.

"Get your filthy and imperfect user hands off me!" Clu yelled angrily as Fury pined him down.

"Put the serum in." Fury said. Doc nodded and then stuck the needle into Clu's leg.

Clu cried out in agonizing pain. "Stop. Just stop." Clu said in a weak voice.

"And that was the highest serum we have. It could have killed any regular man. I must know what makes him so pain resistant." Doc said.

"It's probably encoded in his DNA. We already have a copy of that so you can take a look." Fury said, he started to unstrap Clu from the medical table.

Fury grabbed Clu by the arm and hulled him up so he could stand. Clu went limp and lost his balance.

"Get up." Fury said.

"I. Can't." Clu said weakly.

Fury grabbed Clu, and Clu him use him as a support. "How do you withstand so much pain?" Fury asked as he led Clu back into his prison cell.

"I don't know it's just in my genetic makeup if that's what you'd like to call it, I was programmed with that ability I didn't choose it for myself." Clu said weakly.

"You were programmed with that ability? What do you mean by that?" Fury asked.

"Why should I tell you? I've already spoken more than I should have." Clu said bitterly, he plopped himself on the bed and laid back.

"Cooperate and I'll make sure you live in better conditions." Fury said.

"What? Really?" Clu asked.

"Yes. I'm a man of my word." Fury said.

"Hmm maybe I'll take you up on the offer." Clu said.

"Suit yourself. I'll give you one week to decide wether you want to cooperate with us and answer our questions or not." Fury said.

He walked over to Clu and placed his old cuffs back on his wrists. Clu sighed once he could feel the cuffs securing his hands.

Fury walked out of Clu's prison cell, he shut the door then locked it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did Fury want to preform tests on Clu?" Tony asked once Doc and Fury had left the cell.

"Why wouldn't Fury want to preform tests on Clu? He's a totally new being, kind of like Thor and Loki were when they came to earth." Clint said, he started to walk out of Clu's prison cell with Tony following behind him.

"Speaking of Thor, do you think they fixed the Bifrost?" Tony asked.

"Most likely they did speaking that they now have the Tesseract." Clint said.

"Right, I had almost forgotten about that." Tony said.

"Did your interrogation go well?" Natasha asked once Tony and Clint entered the break room.

"Not particularly, Fury interrupted us before we could actually start interrogating Clu." Tony said.

"Why did Fury interrupt the interrogation?" Natasha asked curiously.

"He and Doc came in to preform tests on Clu." Clint said.

"You let Doc get a hold of Clu?" Natasha asked surprised.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Clint asked.

"Actually yes it is. As much as I don't like Clu you shouldn't have let Doc mess with him." Natasha said.

"And why shouldn't we have gave that no good bastard to Doc like we did?" Clint asked.

"I remember Doc tried to preform a test on Loki when we had him in custody before we sent him back to Asgard and things did not end well. They're trying to replicate the super soldier serum and I'm highly against this project that Director Fury is working on. Ever replication of the serum has been a failure. They tried using Loki's DNA to replicate his immortality and strength but the serum they created was a failure so they're trying the same thing on Clu. They won't get far speaking that Clu's DNA is more complex than anything we've ever seen but if Doc continues performing tests he'll just end up harming Clu." Natasha said, she could see that Tony and Clint were processing the information.

"Doc preformed tests on Loki?" Clint asked surprised.

"Yes he did." Natasha said.

"And how exactly do you know all this?" Tony asked.

"I have my ways, Tony, but everything I said is true. Just make sure to keep Doc and Fury away from Clu. I'll come up with something soon." Natasha said.

"So you want us to make sure Fury and Doc stay away from Clu?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, how long am I supposed to stay here? I still have other things to take care of." Tony said.

"You're going to stay here until we come up with a better plan." Clint said.

"And how long is this going to take?" Tony asked.

"As long as it has too." Clint said.

"Ok, I guess I have time." Tony said.

"You guys might want some guns just in case, lets go to the weapons room." Natasha said leading Clint and Tony down a hallway and into a larger room.

"Wow you guys have a lot of guns." Tony said admiring each and every design.

"Of course we have a lot of guns we're agents." Natasha said.

"I should have known." Tony said.

"Pick any gun. I don't care." Natasha said.

Tony went for the largest one he could find. "This one pretty badass." Tony said lifting the gun off it's pedestal. Clint went for a smaller and more sleek looking gun.

"Of course you picked the biggest gun you could find." Clint said.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm Tony Fucking Stark, of course I'm going to pick up the biggest gun I can find." Tony said cockily.

"You're unbelievable." Clint said looking at Tony with a scowl.

"You're just jealous that I'm way more badass and amazing than you are." Tony said.

"I am not jealous of you!" Clint protested.

"I highly doubt that. Who wouldn't be jealous of me?" Tony said.

Clint and Natasha just scowled at Tony.

"Alright lets pay Clu a visit." Natasha said. "Well come on we don't have all day."

"We're coming." Tony grumbled, strapping the large gun on his back.

"Here we are." Natasha said unlocking and then opening the door to Clu's prison cell. It was extremely cold in the cell and the lights were very bright.

"Wow it's cold in here." Tony said, with a shiver.

Clint could see Clu in the corner of the room, he was sitting on the ground with his knees pressed up against his chest.

"Clu, why is it so cold and bright in here?" Clint asked.

"How should I know? I don't have control over these things." Clu said hatefully towards Clint, giving him an icy glare.

"Man it's cold in here!" Tony said complaining.

"Would you quit complaining?" Natasha asked annoyed with Tony.

"No, I hate cold weather!" Tony said rubbing his hands together to keep warm.

"Tony! Remember the task at hand." Natasha said.

"Oh right." Tony said.

"What did Doc do to you?" Clint asked.

"Why are you so interested? Are you going to report back to Fury so Doc can preform more tests on me?" Clu asked hatefully.

"No, we just need to know what happened." Clint said.

"They injected a serum into me. It hurts." Clu said.

"They injected serum into you?" Tony asked.

"Yes they injected serum into me! That's what I just said! Incompetent user." Clu hissed.

"Ok then, forget I ever asked." Tony mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

"What hurts?" Clint asked ignoring Tony.

"My right arm and leg." Clu said.

"Is that where they injected the serum?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Clu said in a low voice.

"Can I see the exact spot where they injected the serum?" Clint asked.

"No! I'm not going to let you touch me!" Clu yelled, the panic returning to his voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Clint said.

"That's a lie! I know it is! That's all you users ever do to me!" Clu yelled.

"Tony, Natasha. Hold him down." Clint said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Now help me pin him down for the time being." Clint said.

Natasha and Tony pinned down both of Clu's arms. "Get your hands off me!" Clu yelled.

Clint lifted up one of Clu's pant legs and saw the exact puncture spot, but the puncture spot wasn't the weirdest thing on Clu's leg he was literally glowing, there were marks going down his leg that glowed a faint yellow orange.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Clint asked.

"I sure as hell am." Tony said wide eyed as he stared at the markings on Clu's legs.

"What are those?" Natasha asked.

Clu looked a bit panicked as if he were afraid of what they might do to him. "You saw the puncture mark now could you just let go of me?" Clu asked seeming annoyed.

"Why do you have those markings on your legs? And more importantly what are those markings on your legs?" Clint asked.

"They're nothing that you users should be worried about." Clu said.

"I still want to know what they are and why you have them." Clint said. "They're circuitry." Clu stated simply.

"Circuitry? So your kind is technology based." Tony said.

"Yes my kind is entirely technology based. How kind of you to point that out." Clu said.

"Why do you need circuitry?" Tony asked curiously.

"It's kind of my life line. If my circuitry is glowing dim then I'm running extremely low on energy if it's glowing bright then I'm perfectly fine. Except in this body my circuitry doesn't glow all the time." Clu said.

"Yeah well your circuitry is glowing very dimly right now." Tony said.

"It is?" Clu asked.

"Yes, very much so." Natasha said.

Clu laughed humorlessly. "That's just wonderful, so much malnourishment. You users barley feed me here." Clu said.

"Why? Are you hungry?" Tony asked. "Yes, I am." Clu said, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I guess we could get you something to eat." Clint said.

"You would actually do that?" Clu asked. What was going on? He never accepted favors from a user, it was completely against his logic and ideology. But he knew better than to pass up an opportunity like this one.

"If you're hungry then yeah I guess we could get you something to eat." Clint said.

"I'll go and get Clu something from our cafeteria, you two can just stay here and keep an eye on him." Natasha said leaving the room.

Tony eyed Clu curiously. Tony could tell that Clu seemed sluggish, "Are you drugged or something?" Tony asked.

Clu lifted his head up to look at Tony, "No just extremely tired. The cold air and the bright lights in this room aren't allowing me to sleep." Clu said lazily.

"I can see how that's making it hard to sleep, you do seem exhausted." Tony said.

"I am exhausted." Clu said.

"So what kind of tests was Fury doing?" Clint asked.

"They were trying to see how much pain I could withstand." Clu said.

"So how much pain were you able to withstand?" Clint asked curiously.

"I was able to withstand their highest serum, it was agonizingly painful but they said that the serum they gave me would have killed any regular man. Fury kept blabbering on about some super soldier serum." Clu said.

"So Natasha was right." Tony said.

"What else did Fury say?" Clint asked curiously.

"He said something about a modified version of this so called super soldier serum and using my DNA for that." Clu said.

"He's going to use your DNA for this new modified serum?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently so but I don't get how that's going to help them in any way, I know for a fact that they couldn't understand any of my genetic makeup. It would be to complex for them to even remotely understand anything." Clu said.

"Just like Loki's DNA was to complex for them to understand." Natasha said walking back into the cell, she had brought some water and a sandwich.

"Oh yeah I remember you mentioning that. They tried to use his DNA for another type of super soldier serum but of course that failed." Tony said.

"Could you get rid of my cuffs? I can't exactly eat or drink with them on." Clu said.

"Should we get rid of his cuffs?" Clint asked.

"I don't see why not." Tony said. "Clint, hand me the key."

"Right, I'll do that, Tony." Clint said, handing Tony the key for Clu's cuffs.

Tony bent down and took off Clu's cuffs. Clu moved his hands around and stretched his arms, Clint, Natasha and Tony all expected Clu to fight back once his cuffs were removed but he didn't.

"I brought you back some food like I promised." Natasha said handing Clu the sandwich and water bottle.

Clu immediately started eating the sandwich, he wasn't exactly accustomed to user food but he was hungry so he didn't complain. Clu had finished the sandwich faster than he had imagined he would, he then uncapped the bottled water and gulped it down.

"Wow you really were hungry." Tony said, watching Clu.

"Yes I was." Clu said feeling better now that he had eaten something.

Clint could see Clu's chest and arms glow through the black fabric of his shirt. "Did you see that?" Clint asked in a hushed voice to Tony.

"Yeah, actually I did." Tony said waiting for Clu to glow again.

"Uh, Clu?" Tony asked.

"What is it?" Clu asked looking at Tony skeptically.

"Is it normal for your chest and arms to glow like that?" Tony asked.

"Oh that. It just means that I now have energy. My circuits are registering the change, they should stop glowing soon enough." Clu said staring at the glowing yellow orange stripes of circuitry on his arms.

"That's so fascinating." Tony said eyeing Clu's circuitry.

"If I must ask, who's Loki?" Clu asked.

"Loki's another war criminal." Clint stated simply.

"So he's here?" Clu asked.

Clint shook his head, "No, Loki's being held as prisoner back on Asgard." Clint said.

"Asgard?" Clu asked curiously.

"It's the home of the gods." Tony said.

"Is Asgard on earth?" Clu asked.

"No, it's an entirely different world. Asgard is in the far reaches of space." Tony said.

"Huh, interesting." Clu said. Maybe I can Rectify that world too, Clu thought this to himself.

"Oh my F'n god! I came up with an idea to keep Fury and Doc away from Clu." Tony said all of a sudden.

"And that idea would be?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe we could bring him to Stark tower. I have more than enough space there." Tony said.

"What?!" Natasha and Clint said at the same time, seeming surprised by Tony's idea.

"I thought you were rebuilding Stark tower." Clint said.

"I finished rebuilding my tower a month ago. But seriously guys, it's a pretty great idea. I am a genius." Tony said.

"Yeah no, not exactly the best idea. Are you sure you wan him in your tower?" Clint asked gesturing towards Clu who had dozed off through half of their conversation.

"I don't see why not. I want to know what kind of technological advancements his kind has had." Tony said.

"I still say it's a bad idea." Clint said.

"My tower my rules. I'm taking him with me." Tony said.

"You can't just take him. You'd have to ask director Fury first." Clint said.

"Dammit! I had almost forgotten about that! But I'll ask him anyways." Tony said, exiting the prison cell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Stark, I thought you were supposed to be helping agent Barton interrogate Clu." Fury said, watching Tony walk into his office.

"Yeah about that. I need to talk to you about an important matter." Tony said.

"Alright, spit it out." Fury said.

"I'm going to take Clu with me to Stark tower." Tony blurted out all at once.

Fury looked so surprised by the sudden request. "What? You can't just take a war criminal with you." Fury said.

"Maybe he'll cooperate more if he's living in better conditions. He'll be under our watch at all times." Tony said.

"Tony, are you sure you've really thought this decision through?" Fury asked.

"Yes I have. And I'm willing to make a deal with you." Tony said.

"And that deal being?" Fury asked. "Any information that I get out of Clu while he's staying at my tower , I'll report it back to you." Tony said.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Stark. I think I might just take you up on this offer." Fury said.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not. You might as well take him with you, I'm tired of having him around anyways." Fury said.

"I knew you'd like my idea. My tower's a secure place, and I'm only going to allow Clu to stay in the penthouse when he's unsupervised." Tony said.

"Stark, do not leave him unsupervised. I want someone with him at all times, that's an order." Fury said.

"All right, I get what you're saying. So when should I take him?" Tony asked.

"You can take him now if you'd like but make sure you have a secure hold on him meaning that you are not permitted to take off his hand cuffs until you reach your tower. Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff will be escorting you and your new guest." Fury said, getting up from his chair. "Come on follow me."

"Right I'm coming." Tony said following director Fury out of the office.

"I can't believe Stark actually wants to bring Clu with him. What's up with that?" Clint asked, pacing Clu's small prison cell.

"I don't think it's a half bad idea." Natasha said.

"Would you just listen to yourself?! Tony's not thinking straight! Clu's a war criminal, Tasha." Clint said, throwing his arms up in the air in exasperation.

Natasha just rolled her eyes, "Stark tower is a very secure place. I trust that Tony can handle the job." Natasha said.

"That's just wonderful. Tasha, Clu's a total jackass. You shouldn't be giving the likes of him pity." Clint said.

"I'm not pitying him. I'm just putting a stop to this whole super soldier madness. They failed two times in replicating that serum. If they try again with Clu the project will just be prone to disaster just like it was when they used Loki's DNA." Natasha said.

"I'd almost forgotten about that." Clint said with a sigh.

"I guess Stark's idea isn't to far fetched." Clint said.

"It's reasonable enough, I mean Stark's taking Clu off your hands so I guess that makes your life a little more care free." Natasha said.

"Good point." Clint said, looking over at Clu who was heavily sleeping on the floor. The door to the prison cell opened, Tony and Fury walked in.

"Director Fury? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"I came to asses the situation, and why isn't he wearing his cuffs?" Fury asked pointing at Clu.

"It's a long story but we can put them back on." Clint said.

"I suggest you do, Agent Barton." Fury said. Clint walked over to Clu and then grabbed his arms, Clu groaned slightly but didn't wake up.

He placed the cuffs on Clu's wrists and locked them. "There all done." Clint said.

"Fury, he's secured. I think I can take him off your hands now." Tony said.

"Holy F'n god, did you actually agree to Tony's plan?" Clint asked Fury with his mouth slightly agape.

"Yes I did but on one condition, you and Agent Romanoff will keep an eye on Clu at all times, no exceptions." Fury said.

"We have to come with Stark to the tower?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, you'll be escorting Tony and Clu in the Quinjet." Fury said.

"Are we going to have to escort them now?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

"No, no problem at all sir. I'll be more than happy to escort them back to Stark tower." Clint said.

"Should we wake him up?" Natasha asked gesturing towards Clu.

"I don't know he's a lot easier to deal with when he's asleep rather than when he's awake." Clint said.

"That's a valid point." Natasha said.

"Tony and I will grab him. Meet us by the Quinjet." Clint said.

"Right." Natasha said, walking out of the room.

"I'll see you two by the Quinjet. Don't take to long." Fury said following Natasha.

"Here, grab one of his arms and be careful not to wake him up." Clint said.

"I know what I'm doing." Tony said, grabbing one of Clu's arms and hulling him up off the ground, Clint grabbed Clu's other arm and helped Tony carry him out of the room.

"Where exactly is the Quinjet?" Tony asked.

"It's outside this building waiting for us. Just follow me, I'll take the lead." Clint said leading Tony down several hallways. They finally reached a large door, Clint let go of Clu's arm and imputed a password so the door could open.

"A little help here, Clint? He's not exactly lite." Tony said. The door opened with a 'Woosh' and Clint went back to helping Tony carry Clu. The Quinjet was waiting outside.

"Good, you finally made it." Natasha said.

"We would have made it here faster if we didn't have to carry him." Clint said.

"Come on. Lets start heading to Stark tower." Natasha said, she started boarding the Quinjet.

"I'll pilot the Quinjet." Clint said, he and Tony boarded the Quinjet after Natasha.

"I guess I could strap him in." Tony said gesturing towards Clu, he hulled Clu up and threw him on one of the seats. Tony could hear Clu grunt as he was thrown onto the seat. Tony began strapping Clu in and made sure that he wasn't able to break free or move. "Ok, lets get this show on the road. Hell yeah, this is going to be an interesting turn of events." Tony said.

"Damn straight it is." Clint said, he began to pilot the Quinjet as it lifted of the ground.

"Can I keep the gun?" Tony asked.

"No. That's private SHEILD property but you can borrow it for the time being." Natasha said.

Tony shrugged. "I bet I could replicate this gun and make it ten times better." Tony said.

"I have no doubts." Natasha said.

Tony noticed Clu starting to wake up. Clu could feel something binding him so he began to struggle to break free.

"Unstrap me now!" Clu demanded as he struggled.

"Someone woke up with a bad attitude." Tony mumbled.

"He always has a bad attitude." Clint said pitching into the conversation.

"Such simple binding yet I cannot break free. I shouldn't be having to endure such petty struggles." Clu complained.

"Stop complaining." Clint said.

"I have every right to complain." Clu snarled back at Clint, giving everyone a dangerous look.

"Quit being a worthless jackass and be thankful that you're not back in your prison cell." Clint said.

Clu shrugged, he hadn't considered that. "And where exactly are you taking me?" Clu asked.

"To Stark tower." Natasha said.

"Where? What's Stark tower?" Clu asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Natasha said, looking out the window.

"This jet's nice but not even close to as perfect as my jets are. This jet's slow, can't you make it go any faster?" Clu said.

Clint just held his breath for a few seconds trying to regain his cool. "No I'm not going to fly the jet any faster and must you make a comment on everything?" Clint said.

"Of course I'm going to make a comment on everything. It's just a constant reminder of how imperfect and flawed your world is and how perfect and superior I am to the likes of you incompetent and worthless users." Clu said with a smirk, he was loving this. Clu always loved gloating and boasting about his accomplishments and his superiority and what better time to do it than now?

"If you're so superior than us than why can't you just break free from that simple binding you're in right now?" Clint asked.

"As you can obviously tell I'm in a weakened state. You can't just expect me to break free just like that. That would be completely illogical, this body is so pathetically weak. How do you users even deal with that?" Clu said disgusted.

"It's always users this and users that with you." Clint said with a scowl. This was going to be a long ride, Clint could tell just by the conversation they were having.

"Does it really matter what I call you? I could always call you by your name but that's no fun." Clu said, still trying to find a way out of his bindings.

"Yes, actually it does matter what you call me." Clint said trying to restrain himself from getting out of his seat and tackling Clu.

"See if I care, which obviously I don't. Hmm maybe I should number each of you off." Clu said. "You'll be user #1." Clu said gesturing towards Tony. "User #2." Clu said gesturing towards Natasha. "And user #3." Clu said in a flat voice gesturing towards Clint.

"I don't like my nickname." Tony protested.

"Deal with it because that's what I'm going to be calling each of you for now on." Clu said with a devious smile, his blue eyes were cool and calculating.

"And what if you meet another person? Are you going to call them user #4? Or something like that?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Clu cocked his head to the side. "Maybe I'll be nice...if that's what you'd like to call it, and call this other person or other people by their real name." Clu said.

"You? Be nice? Hah! I'd never live to see the day." Clint said.

Clu just gave Clint a cold and poisonous glare, not wanting to entertain or pay attention to the comment Clint had just made.

"Are Steve and Bruce at the tower?" Natasha asked.

"Pepper's watching over Steve to make sure he doesn't mess with any technology he's not familiar with, so yeah he's at the Tower and Bruce is working on another project so he can't be here today but he might come tomorrow." Tony said.

"Pepper's watching over Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. When you guys called me in I asked her for a favor. Steve basically lives at the Tower but I have plenty of rooms, food, money and clothes so we're all good." Tony said.

"Are our rooms still intact after the last time we stayed in the Tower?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked. "I just wanted to make sure because I left some of clothes there." Clint said.

"As did I." Natasha said.

"What are you users talking about?" Clu asked confused, getting lost in the conversation.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just typical everyday life things." Tony said.

"And that being?" Clu asked waiting for Tony to entertain him. "Things such as food, money, clothes and such." Tony said not particularly wanting to go into detail.

"Oh." Is all Clu said.

"How much longer until we reach the Tower?" Tony asked.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes." Clint said. A few moments later they could all see the large tower that said Stark in the front appearing before them. Clu tried to peer around Tony to get a better look but his bindings were restraining him from doing so, Clu made a distasteful grunt and tried breaking free from his bindings again.

"You can land on the roof." Tony said.

"Right." Clint said with a nod as he landed the Quinjet on the roof of Stark Tower.


	6. Chapter 6

The jet landed on top of the roof and Clint deactivated the controls. "I'm ready to head inside the tower." Clint said standing up from his seat and stretching his arms.

"I second that. But first we need to unstrap him." Tony said walking over to where Clu was seated.

"If we unstrap you are you going to cooperate?" Tony asked looking Clu straight in the eyes.

Clu gave Tony a smirk. "No. What makes you think that I'd ever cooperate?" Clu said with a unkind grin.

"Ok let me rephrase my question. Would you rather stay here in the Quinjet all tied up until you cooperate or would you like to come with us into the tower?" Tony asked.

Clu pondered the question for a moment. "I guess I could cooperate with you." Clu said rolling his eyes.

"Ok good but if you fight back or struggle I'm going to lock you up the way you are right now. Got it?" Tony said.

Clu heaved a sigh. "Yeah right, just unstrap me before I loose my patience with you." Clu said. Tony began unstrapping Clu.

"Aren't you going to remove my cuffs?" Clu asked as he stood up.

"No. We're not permitted to remove your cuffs." Tony said.

"Oh." Clu said seeming disappointed that he wasn't getting as much freedom as he'd hoped for.

"Come on." Tony said leading Clu out of the Quinjet and into the Tower.

"Hey Tony, Natasha and I are going to go to our rooms. We'll meet up with you later." Clint said, him and Natasha disappeared down one of the hallways.

Clu looked around the room they had just walked in, he had to admit that he was pretty impressed. "Hmm this tower's pretty impressive." Clu said.

"Of course my tower's impressive, I designed it myself." Tony said.

"Humph, I've designed towers taller and unbelievably more impressive and superior than this one. This tower is child's play compared to what I can build." Clu said sticking his nose up in the air.

"You have a lot of attitude." Tony said.

"What are you implying?" Clu asked giving Tony a calculating look.

Tony shook his head. "Never mind but man you need to shower and a clean pair of clothes." Tony said eyeing Clu's messed up hair, dirty face and ripped up and bloodied outfit.

"Shower?" Clu asked confused as to what that was.

"Yes shower. It's when you clean your body up. You'll feel better once you take one." Tony said.

"I guess that's reasonable." Clu said.

"Here I'll show you to your room. It has it's own private bathroom like every room in this building so no need to worry. Hmm maybe I could lend you some of Steve's clothes, yeah I could do that." Tony said.

"Ok." Clu said in a low voice as he followed Tony down one of the main hallways.

"Well you can't exactly shower with those cuffs on so I'll take them off once we get into the room. But first let me get you a change of clothes. Come on follow me." Tony said.

"Do I have to follow you?" Clu asked annoyed.

"Yes, we're supposed to keep an eye on you at all times except when you're in the shower or sleeping." Tony said.

Clu sighed in annoyance and then scowled. "Aw here we are." Tony said opening the door. Clu followed Tony into the room.

"So what kind of clothing do you like to wear?" Tony asked.

"Preferably black and nothing else." Clu said.

"Just black? Ok." Tony said as he started going through Steve's closet.

"Will this work?" Tony asked, pulling out a wool, long sleeved, black shirt.

"No." Clu said looking at the shirt with disapproval.

Tony sighed. "How about this one?" Tony asked as he pulled out a short sleeved black shirt.

"I guess that one's fine." Clu said eyeing the shirt.

"Ok now let me find you some pants and shoes." Tony said, he continued going through the clothes. Tony pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black leather jacket. "Will these suffice?" Tony asked.

"Those will work." Clu said.

Tony placed the leather jacket and the pants on the bed along with the shirt, he placed some socks and pair of underwear with the clothes.

"What kind of shoes do you wear?" Tony asked.

"Usually boots." Clu said.

"Boots? Hmm I'm not sure if we have any boots but I can check. Maybe Steve has a pair of riding boots around here." Tony said.

Tony began rummaging through the closet. "Ah ha! I knew Steve had a pair of black riding boots." Tony said. "Come on let's head to your room."

Tony grabbed all of the clothes off the bed, he checked behind him to make sure that Clu was following. They walked a few doors over to Clu's new room. "Ok this is your room." Tony said opening the door. Clu walked into the room and started looking around, there was a large bed, two night stands, a tv and a closet in the room.

"There's towels in the bathroom. I could help you turn the water on speaking that you didn't even know what shower was." Tony said.

"Uh...sure." Clu said hesitantly following Tony into the bathroom.

"So just turn this button on so the water can start and stop. You can use these controls on the tablet to control the waters temperature and flow. Here's the soap and the towels are in the cabinet below the sink. Did you get all that?" Tony said.

"Yes I did. You can leave now." Clu said.

"No wait. First let me remove your cuffs so you can shower." Tony said, he took out the key for cuffs and took the cuffs off Clu.

"Alright now I'm leaving." Tony said exiting the bathroom and then Clu's room entirely.

Tony closed the door to Clu's room. "Jarvis." Tony said waiting for the A.I. to speak up.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis asked waiting for one of Tony's commands.

"I want you to make sure that Clu's door is locked at all times and I want you to keep an eye on him. Tell me when he's done showering so I can come and get him." Tony said.

"Yes of course sir. I'll make sure that Clu's not being unsupervised and report back to you if he's not." Jarvis said.

"Good." Tony said walking into the entertainment room of his penthouse.

Clu immediately started undressing and turned on the shower. His circuits flashed when he took off his clothes. He just couldn't get used to having circuits but no light suit to go along with them, it was to weird and revealing for his taste.

Clu turned on the shower head by doing what Tony had explained to him. He went straight into the water but jumped out because it was to cold.

"You dare disobey me you useless piece of junk?! Pathetic user technology! I never had to deal with such petty things on the grid." Clu spat angrily, he was so frustrated with everything.

He heaved out an annoyed sigh and changed the water temperature. This time the water was warm, he scrubbed out all the dirt and blood from his hair, face and body.

Clu took out a bottle of the thing Tony had called soap, he uncapped it and squirted some of the substance in his hands but was puzzled as to what he should do with it. He rubbed his hands together and the soap became foamy and white. "Huh, interesting." Clu said, he began to rub the soap all over his body. Clu rubbed the soap all over his face and hair, he was unaware that soap could sting the eyes so some fell in his eyes without him knowing.

He growled in frustration and rubbed his eyes vigorously to try to get the painful substance out of his eyes. Clu had finally finished showering and grabbed a towel from underneath the sink. When Clu looked up he was staring at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He jumped back , startled by his own reflection. He hated mirrors or any reflective surface for that matter, it would show him his reflection. Clu just didn't like seeing his reflection at all because it resembled Flynn down to the last detail. He resembled the man who betrayed him, the man who he hated with a passion. Clu studied his face, he had several cuts and bruises but those were quickly fading away. Clu just shook his head and looked away from the mirror.

He walked into the bed room, the clothes he had picked our were laid neatly on the bed. Clu began putting on the underwear, pants and shirt, he then started working on putting on the leather jacket, socks and shoes.

Clu went back into the bathroom so he could slick his hair back. When he looked back into the mirror he could see that the clothes he was wearing made him look like he did when he was first created, so much like Flynn. Clu's expression turned angry once he saw himself in the mirror but he kept his cool and began slicking his hair back into the usual style that he always wore.

"Sir, Clu's done showering." Jarvis said.

"Is he changed into clothes?" Tony asked before he could start making his way into Clu's room.

"Yes." Jarvis said. "Well that's good to know." Tony said as he got up from the couch he was sitting on, he grabbed Clu's cuffs which were laying on the table.

He began making his way towards Clu's room. "Let me out of here right now!" Tony could hear Clu demand this in an upset tone as he bagged on the locked door furiously.

"Oh god. He's in a bitchy mood right now. Ah the hell with it, I might as well go in anyways." Tony said, unlocking the door to Clu's room.

Clu was standing in the door with his arms crossed, he looked incredibly pissed off. Tony was surprised by how well Clu wore the outfit he had picked out.

"You look nice. Black suits you well." Tony said.

"Humph, flattery will get you no where with me. These are peasants clothes compared to what I used to wear." Clu said stubbornly.

Tony sighed. "I'm going to have to put the cuffs back on you. Hold your hands out, you know the drill." Tony said.

Clu looked at the cuffs and scowled angrily, he looked very unwilling to put them back on. Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Clu's hands forcefully.

"Get your hands off me." Clu hissed dangerously, he hit Tony's hands away hard.

"You're being difficult. Look I can either send you back to Fury so you can stay in that little cell of yours or you can be pleasant and I'll keep you here in my tower. It's your choice." Tony said.

Clu looked at Tony idly and let out a frustrated groan. "Fine. I'll stay here." Clu said putting his hands out to be cuffed yet again. Tony clipped the cuffs in place.

"Come on let's head to the kitchen. I'm hungry." Tony said, Clu followed silently beside him.

Hmm there must be a way out of this tower but I can't escape or make my move when someone's watching me, Clu thought this to himself as he followed silently beside Tony. They had reached the kitchen and Clu immediately sat down on one of the bar stools.

The elevator doors opened, Steve and Pepper walked in.

"Hey! You guys finally showed up!" Tony said greeting them.

"Where were you?" Pepper asked.

"I told you that I got called in. I had to leave." Tony said.

"I know but Steve barely knows anything about technology or the 21st century for that matter, but he's really sweet so I'm not complaining." Pepper said in a hushed voice.

"Hey! Am I getting replaced? That hurts Pepper, that really hurts." Tony said joking around.

"Really Tony? You're being overly dramatic." Pepper said.

"I'm just being sarcastic." Tony said.

"Hey, Tony. Who's that? And more importantly why is he wearing my clothes?" Steve asked gesturing towards Clu who was paying no mind to anyone.

Clu had his back on Pepper, Tony and Steve, he was leaning against his hand deep in thought. "Oh that's one of our new guests. Sorry Pepper, I forgot to mention it." Tony said.

"Really Tony? Another guest? Don't we all ready have enough people living in the penthouse?" Pepper asked exasperated.

Steve began walking behind Clu and tapped him on the shoulder, Clu jumped at the touch and whirled around to hit whoever dared lay a finger on him this time but his cuffs restrained him so his hand fell helplessly to his side. "Do not touch me." Clu snarled, giving this new user one of his icy and poisonous glares.

"Woah. Tony, this guy had some serious attitude. Who is he anyways?" Steve said slightly backing away from where Clu was seated.

"Yeah I know he has an attitude and his name is Clu." Tony said.

"Clu? That's it?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought it was a pretty odd name at first but the term CLU is programming language that stands for codified likeness utility." Tony said.

Clu turned around to look at him. "Hmm so you picked up on what my name stood for. Congratulations, you're not as idiotic as I thought you were." Clu said, not regarding the other users in the room.

"So your name really does stand for codified likeness utility. Whoever made you came up with a really odd name." Tony said.

"There's nothing odd about my name it's just who I am." Clu snapped back unamused.

"Really? So you're in the likeness of Kevin Flynn meaning that he created you." Tony said coming to a sudden realization.

Clu smirked and got up from his seat, he started walking towards Tony and the other users. "That's right, man. I'm Kevin Flynn's living and breathing likeness." Clu said circling Tony.

"So I was right, why did he make you? And more importantly where did he make you and how?" Tony asked as he watched Clu circle him.

"A digital frontier to reshape the human condition. You've heard that famous saying, right man?" Clu said the expression on his face getting serious.

"Yes, actually I have. Kevin Flynn said that but he disappeared 20 years ago, but if Kevin's gone then how are you, his creation, here in our world?" Tony said.

Clu stopped circling Tony for a moment and clasped his cuffed hands behind his back in a cool and composed manner. Clu's attitude had changed dramatically, Tony could tell. He went from being arrogant, cocky and stubborn to cool, composed and deadly.

Clu smirked devilishly, "Fight fire with fire. That's right I'm here while my creator is not, I out bested him yet again like I always do but I think I've said enough. I'm going back to my room." Clu said.

"What just happened?" Steve said, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at Clu.

"I've just told you who I really am but of course I didn't elaborate, what are you going to do about it? Return me back to my prison cell?" Clu said hatefully and maliciously.

"No I'm not going to return you back to that hellish and uncomfortable prison cell." Tony said.

Clu smiled coldly. "Good. No hard feelings, right man?" Clu asked waiting to see what Tony would say next.

"I want to know what happened to Kevin Flynn and how he disappeared." Tony said.

"Beats me man. I really have no idea what happened to him. Why do you ask?" Clu said lying.

"I'm asking you this because you don't seem to like your so called creator." Tony said.

"Well uh I never said I didn't like him I just said I out bested him. Flynn and I are very competitive with each other but seriously, man, I really have no idea what happened to him or why he disappeared." Clu said lying again. Clu was proud that he was tricking these users so very easily with his lies, they were believing almost every word that came out of his mouth. Hah! How pathetic these users are, Clu thought this to himself.

"Oh well that's really a shame that you don't know what happened to him." Tony said.

"Yes it quite is, I was very grief stricken when I found out Flynn had gone missing. It was a terrible loss for my world but my kind was able to adapt and prosper without Flynn." Clu said weaving lies into every word he spoke, he put on his best grief stricken face just to sell the act.

"So Flynn was your world's leader?" Tony asked.

"Yes and no. Flynn couldn't be in our "digital" world all the time so he had to put someone else in charge while he was gone, and that someone else would be me." Clu said.

"So you were put in charge when Flynn would leave your world?" Tony asked.

"Yes and when he went permanently missing I had to take over completely so our perfect system wouldn't fall apart." Clu said.

"Wait then why did you come here to conquer our world?" Tony asked.

"Flynn wished to share his gift with the world so when he disappeared and never returned I worked to carry on that dream." Clu said.

"But was conquering the world really what Flynn wanted you to do?" Tony asked eyeing Clu skeptically.

"Our visions were very different but of course mine was more efficient and effective." Clu said.

"Uh Tony. So this guy's a war criminal like Loki? And he's from another world too?" Pepper asked.

"That's right." Clu said answering Pepper's question before Tony could.


	7. Chapter 7

Crap, I've said way to much than I should have but toying with these users is to fun, there's no way I'm going to pass up this opportunity, Clu thought this to himself waiting for Pepper's reply.

"Why did you bring a war criminal with you?!" Pepper asked out raged, she stormed over to where Tony was standing.

"Fury was going to preform tests on him so they could try to replicate the super soldier serum and Natasha said to keep Clu away from Fury." Tony said.

"Fury's trying to replicate the super soldier serum?" Steve asked seeming surprised

"Yes he is, and they're trying to use his DNA for that exact purpose." Tony said gesturing towards a now silent Clu.

"So they're using him as a test subject?" Steve asked.

"Not exactly as a test subject for the serum but they are trying to see what he's capable of." Tony said.

Clu grunted, "Like I would ever let them continue performing tests on me. Over my dead body." Clu hissed venomously.

"What tests did Fury preform on you?" Steve asked.

"They were trying to see how much pain I could withstand." Clu said grimacing at the thought of the serums they put into him.

"So Fury is going through with this whole super soldier serum. Then why did he just give Clu to you?" Steve asked.

"I asked if I could take Clu with me to the tower and Fury agreed without a second thought." Tony said.

"That's very peculiar. Fury wouldn't just give away one of his test subjects." Steve said.

"There's probably a catch as to why Fury just let me take Clu but I'm not to worried about that now." Tony said.

As Tony and Steve were having there conversation Clu began to slowly back away hoping that they wouldn't notice that he was leaving the room.

Pepper caught Clu backing away out of the corner of her eye, she looked at him skeptically wondering what he was up too. Clu had almost made it out of the kitchen.

"Sir, Clu's attempting to leave." Said a disembodied voice.

Clu jumped at the sound, surprised that someone had caught him in the act. Tony stopped his conversation with Steve and turned to look at Clu who had almost made it out of the kitchen area.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony said.

"No problem sir. Tell me if you need anything else." Jarvis said.

Clu looked up at the ceiling wondering where the disembodied voice was coming from.

"That's Jarvis, he's my personal A.I. If you ever need anything just ask him." Tony said answering Clu's unspoken question.

"A.I? So he's a program?" Clu asked.

"Yes, but an extremely smart program." Tony said.

"Hmm I used to have an assistant named Jarvis but I derezzed him for obvious reasons." Clu said, still looking up at the ceiling.

"So I'm guessing derezzed is another term for delete or kill." Tony said.

"Right again, man." Clu said.

"Your kind uses a lot of programming related terms and how was Flynn even able to get into your world?" Tony asked.

Clu was beginning to get annoyed by how many questions he was being asked. "Yes we do, and I think Flynn got in through a portal of some sort." Clu said not wanting to actually tell Tony what he knew.

Please don't ask me to elaborate, Clu thought this to himself hoping that what he said would be enough for Tony.

"A portal? A digital world? This is so fucking incredible! So it turns out Kevin Flynn wasn't crazy and he was making clones of himself." Tony said excitedly.

"Technically he only made one clone of himself, and that would be me." Clu said.

"So not all of your kind looks like Kevin Flynn?" Tony asked.

"No, obviously not. That would be idiotic. Almost each and every one of us was designed by Flynn but I was the only one cast in his exact image." Clu said.

"So where is this digital frontier of your's?" Tony asked.

"That subject is off limits." Clu said angrily.

"I was just asking, no need to get all worked up." Tony said.

"Are you done asking me questions?" Clu asked.

"I'm done asking you questions for today. Now lets eat, I'm hungry. Jarvis, tell Natasha and Clint to come to the kitchen." Tony said.

"I can do that, sir. I'll tell Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton to report to kitchen." Jarvis said before going off line.

"I'm going to my room." Clu said, trying to walk away.

"No, stay with us for dinner. I know you're hungry." Tony said. Clu looked at Tony wearily.

"Fine I guess I could stay but don't you dare ask me any more questions." Clu said, sitting back down on the bar stool that he was sitting on before.

"So you're seriously going to let this Kevin Flynn duplicate stay with us?" Pepper asked in a hushed voice.

"We've had weirder things happen to us and he's really not that bad once you get to know him." Tony said.

"Are you sure you want a war criminal staying with us?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed. "Everything's going to be fine." Tony said.

Clint and Natasha walked into the kitchen.

"So I hear there's food." Clint said.

"Hey Steve. Hey Pepper." Natasha said.

"Hello Natasha, how's the whole SHEILD business thing going for you?" Steve asked.

"It's actually going quite well. Clint and I are going to have to be staying at the tower for awhile." Natasha said.

"Is it because of him?" Steve asked gesturing towards where Clu was sitting.

Clu was just watching all the users mingle with interest, he watched their body language and scoped out any weaknesses or flaws he could find.

"So I see you guys have met." Clint said.

"Yes actually we did, it was a quite unexpected confrontation. And I can't believe he's from another world too. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder." Steve said.

"I've seen weirder." Natasha said.

"What are we having for dinner?" Clint asked.

"I was thinking about ordering pizza, you know nothing to fancy speaking that it has to feed six people. Ok so any special requests as to what kind of pizza you want me to order?" Tony said.

"What's pizza?" Clu asked puzzled as to what Tony was talking about.

"It's a type of food trust me you'll love it. So any requests?" Tony said.

"I want a combo pizza." Clint said.

"I'll just share with Clint." Natasha said.

"I'll take a spicy Italian pizza." Steve said.

"I see you're trying something new, but that's a good choice. Any requests, Clu?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Clu said.

"I guess we could start you off with a basic pepperoni pizza. Jarvis, call and order the list of pizzas I put down." Tony said.

"All ready done, sir. The pizzas should be arriving in 15 minutes." Jarvis said.

000010010000001010

The elevator opened and a man carrying several boxes came into the room. "Your pizzas here." The man said.

"Great. Here's the money and your tip." Tony said handing the man 30 dollars, he grabbed the pizza boxes and spread them out on the table.

"Dig in. Damn I'm hungry." Tony said, opening one of the pizza boxes. He took out a slice and started eating it and everyone else except Clu proceeded to do the same.

Clu just watched the proceedings with a bored expression, he was hungry but he didn't want to eat user food and not to mention eat food with his hands. How disgusting, Clu thought this to himself.

"Hey Tony did Bruce ever tell you about the time when he Hulk smashed Loki?" Clint asked curiously as he worked on his second slice of pizza.

"I heard Bruce mention something about it but do elaborate on this whole hulk smashing Loki thing. Enlighten me." Tony said.

"So basically Loki challenged the hulk so that earned him the beating of a life time! Bruce said that he flung Loki around like a rag doll!" Clint said with a chuckle, recalling the events.

"Bruce flung Loki around?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes he did. I wish I was there to witness it." Clint said.

"So he flung the god around like a rag doll? Loki had it coming." Tony said.

"I know and I still want to stick an arrow through that guy's eye but that can wait until later." Clint said.

Tony laughed. "So you still want revenge on Loki?" Tony asked.

"No not revenge I just want to stab and arrow through his eye because he deserves it and it will make me feel better once I do so." Clint said.

Tony shrugged, "Seems reasonable." Tony said.

"No Clint. You're not going to stab an arrow through Loki's eye, that's completely uncivilized." Steve said with disapproval.

"Give me a damn good reason why I shouldn't stab an arrow through Loki's eye the next time I see him?" Clint asked.

"Clint, don't stab Loki in the eye with an arrow. You should know better then that." Pepper said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because you're better than that and I'm sure Loki's getting punished enough back on Asgard." Steve said.

Clint considered this a moment, "Fair enough." Clint said.

"My point exactly." Steve said.

Natasha watched and listened to Tony, Steve, Pepper and Clint talk about the battle with Loki.

She could see Clu sitting at the edge of the bar keeping silent unlike how he usually was, he hadn't touched one piece of food at all. Natasha hesitantly walked over to where he was seated, Clu had his back to everyone so he couldn't see nor hear Natasha approaching him. Natasha was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"I know you're behind me. What do you want?" Clu asked not willing to turn around to face Natasha.

"You should eat before it gets late." Natasha said.

"You can't tell me what to do and I'm not hungry." Clu lied.

"Yes you are. You're lying." Natasha said. Clu turned around to look at her.

"Oh so you caught on to my lie? Clever user." Clu said.

"Just come and eat before I loose my patience with you and shove the food down your mouth by force." Natasha said annoyed by Clu's attitude.

"Ok fine." Clu said with a scowl as he got up from his seat and followed Natasha to where the others were talking and eating.

"Hey! There's my favorite Kevin Flynn duplicate!" Tony said greeting Clu.

Clu gave Tony a peeved look when he had called him Kevin's duplicate.

"So you are Kevin Flynn's duplicate." Clint said.

"Yes I am. Hasn't User #1 told you all the details?" Clu said.

"Hey, I already told you that I didn't agree to that nickname." Tony said.

"I don't care if you haven't agreed." Clu said defiantly.

"So you really are from another world?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, I am and does it really matter?" Clu asked, grabbing a piece of pizza. He proceeded to start eating it.

"Kind of. We've had visitors from another planet and those being Thor, his friends and Loki but you're not from Asgard, are you?" Pepper said.

"No I'm not from this so called Asgard. I'm the ruler of my own world." Clu said as he started working on his second slice.

"If you're the ruler of your world then what are you doing here on earth?" Pepper asked.

"Failed conquest, it was quite a shame." Clu said finishing the slice of pizza, he automatically reached out to grab another slice.

"See, I knew you were hungry." Natasha said. Clu just rolled his eyes and continued eating, he was about to reach for his fourth slice.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there. If you continue eating that fast you're going to give yourself a stomach ache." Tony said.

"What's a stomach ache? And you can't tell me what to do." Clu said reaching for his fourth slice.

Tony was about to tell Clu otherwise but Clint interjected before Tony could speak. "Wait, don't stop him just let him learn the hard way." Clint said in a low voice to Tony.

"Fine. He eats almost as much as Thor does." Tony said, watching Clu eat.

"I know." Clint grumbled.

Clu yawned much to his surprise. "What was that?!" Clu asked startled by the sound that had come out of his mouth, even though he'd seen Flynn do it several times.

"You're just yawning, meaning that you're tired and now would be a good time for all of us to go to bed because it's getting late." Tony said.

"So you yawn when you're tired?" Clu asked not seeing the point.

"Yes." Tony said.

"That's incredibly irrational, I see no point in this whole yawning when you're tired thing. In my world we didn't have such malfunctions or flaws." Clu said.

"Well that's what us users do when we're tired so get over it." Clint said with a scowl.

"So you users like your flawed state of existence? How pathetic." Clu said with disgust.

"Look, I don't care who you were in your world but you're nothing here. You're not in charge or the ruler so quit acting like one." Clint said pointing a finger at Clu.

Clu chuckled. "Never underestimate your enemy. I'd watch your back." Clu said maliciously in a low voice to Clint so only he could hear.

"You don't scare me." Clint said.

"You should be. You barley know who I am or what I'm capable of." Clu whispered in Clint's ear with a devious smile.

"Ok guys break it up." Tony said.

Clu straitened up and walked away from Clint with a victorious and smug smile.

"It's time for you to go to your room." Tony said trying to guide Clu away from the others.

"Why? I'm not that tired." Clu said.

"Just come with me." Tony said dragging Clu to his room.

00010010100010010100001110

Once Clu and Tony reached the room Tony closed the door. "Ok what the hell was that all about?!" Tony asked.

"I don't understand what you're referring too. You're going to have to be more specific." Clu said sitting down on the bed.

"You damn well what I'm talking about. I saw that change in your attitude immediately." Tony said.

"Did you now? Well technically both of my attitudes are how I really am. I just choose to use one or the other in certain situations." Clu said matter of factually.

"So your attitudes either a cocky and self absorbed jerk or a cool and composed one." Tony said.

"If that's what you'd like to call it then yes and why are you still in my room?" Clu asked.

"Right, I should be leaving now but first let me take off your cuffs." Tony said walking over to Clu, he took out the key for the cuffs and unlocked them.

"Finally I got those damn things off." Clu said rubbing his wrists.

"Yeah well good night. I'll see you in the morning." Tony said as he walked out of Clu's room.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what information did you get out of Clu?" Clint asked.

"I found out that Kevin Flynn really did create him, that crazy bastard Flynn was creating a whole new world. A digital world for gods sake! Clu says that he doesn't know how or why Flynn disappeared all of a sudden." Tony said.

"So Flynn really did create Clu. Figures, speaking that Clu looks exactly like Kevin did." Clint said.

"It is pretty creepy, it's like seeing a ghost. People have been searching for Flynn for years. And then there's his son, man that guy is just as crazy as his father was. But what I don't get is why Sam Flynn wouldn't take over Encom. And then Sam Flynn all of a sudden disappeared. It's like a broken record. I mean that was his father's company and did Flynn's son even know what his dad was doing?! His dad was creating a whole F'n world without telling anyone, and then there's Clu. Oh man he created a god damn digital copy of himself that can learn and function on its own without his help, Clu's an A.I. for gods sake. He's a living and breathing A.I!" Tony said rambling on.

"Woah, Tony. Slow down. And who's this Flynn guy anyways?" Steve asked.

"Kevin Flynn is a brilliant programmer. He owned Encom and created the TRON and space paranoids video games." Tony said.

"So does that mean Clu's a program?" Clint asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean! He's so fascinating, Clu's a living and breathing program! Who knew that was even possible?!" Tony said excitedly.

"I thought you said he was an A.I." Natasha said.

"Clu is an A.I. He's way to advanced to be a regular program speaking that he has emotions. But an A.I. is a type of program." Tony said.

"That makes sense. I can't believe Flynn created a bunch of living programs." Clint said.

"I can. That's guys a genius, a crazy and brilliant genius." Tony said.

"Kind of like you are?" Steve asked.

"Precisely. Wait, what?" Tony asked looking at Steve.

Clint and Natasha just laughed at Tony's reaction.

"Ok it's time for us to go to bed. It's getting late." Tony said. "You said that an hour ago." Clint said.

"I know but this time I mean it. Good night fellow Avengers, see you in the morning." Tony said walking down to his workshop.

"I'm going to bed too." Natasha said.

"I second that." Clint said following Natasha down the main hallway where most of the rooms where located.

"Hey wait for me." Steve said following them down the hallway.

Clu got up from where he was sitting on the bed and made his way to the door only to find that it was locked.

"Dammit." Clu snarled angrily.

"You are not permitted to leave the room." Said the A.I. Tony called Jarvis.

"Silence program. You dare speak to the admin that way?" Clu hissed.

"Your are still not permitted to leave, Clu. Mr. Stark will come get you in the morning." Jarvis said before going off line.

"Dammit! Just let me out of here!" Clu yelled but Jarvis did not reply.

Clu scowled and started pacing his room. "I shouldn't have said so much. How could I be so unbelievably stupid? They're just going to keep asking questions until I tell them everything I know. I can't let them find out about the grid and I won't. I will not loose my perfect system to the likes of them." Clu said this to himself.

He continued pacing and thinking. I highly doubt that they're going to keep me locked in this tower forever and once they let me out of their sight I will escape and go back to the grid to rebuild my army. Now I'll be prepared, they'll never know what I'm plotting. Clu began to laugh darkly at the thought. The game has changed...

Once Steve entered his room he could hear Clu yelling. "You have got to be kidding me, I have him in the room next to me?" Steve said with a scowl.

"Could you keep it down?" Steve asked in a loud voice to make sure Clu heard him.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Steve heard Clu ask this through the wall.

"No, I'm just trying to sleep and your making way to much noise," Steve said trying to keep his cool.

Steve could hear Clu chuckle. "Am I really? How did I get the room next to you anyways? You're an annoying user." Clu said trying to see if he could mess with Steve in any way.

"Yes you are being quite annoying. And I've had this room before you even came here." Steve said.

"I don't care. I don't want to be in the room next to such an idiotic user such as yourself." Clu said.

"Just go to bed, Clu." Steve said trying to ignore him.

"Fine." Clu said.

The room was finally silent and Steve fell asleep immediately.

"Hey Jarvis pull up the video feed for Clu's room." Tony said.

"Are you sure you'd like to do that, sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes, just do it Jarvis." Tony said.

"Of course, sir." Jarvis said pulling up the video feed for Clu's room on one of Tony's many holographic screens that he had around the workshop.

Tony could see Clu get up from the bed and run for the door, "Jarvis, is the volume on?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Jarvis replied simply.

"Ok good." Tony said returning his attention to the screen.

"Dammit." Tony could hear Clu say this angrily once he realized that the door was locked.

"You are not permitted to leave the room." Tony could hear Jarvis say this to Clu.

"Silence program. You dare speak to the admin that way?" Clu hissed.

"Wow so he's his world's system administrator." Tony said.

"You are still not permitted to leave, Clu. Mr. Stark will come get you in the morning." Jarvis said before going off line.

"Good job Jarvis. Show Clu who's boss." Tony said.

"Dammit! Just let me out of here!" Clu yelled.

Tony could see Clu proceed to pace his room. "I shouldn't have said so much. How could I be so unbelievably stupid? They're just going to keep asking questions until I tell them everything I know. I can't let them find out about the grid and I won't. I will not loose my perfect system to the likes of them." Tony could hear Clu said this to himself.

Tony could hear Clu laugh darkly as he continued pacing the room. "So his world's called the grid, very interesting." Tony said as he continued watching Clu.

"Could you keep it down?" Tony could hear the faint sound of Steve's voice as he told Clu to be quiet.

"Oh no. He shouldn't have done that." Tony said, he continued watching the video feed to see what would happen next.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Clu asked with an annoyed expression.

"Yep, I knew he was going to say something like that." Tony said watching the show.

"No, I'm just trying to sleep and your making way to much noise," Steve said in response to Clu.

"Oh gosh Steve really doesn't know how to handle Clu." Tony said.

Tony could hear Clu chuckle. "Am I really? How did I get the room next to you anyways? You're an annoying user." Clu said.

"This is getting interesting." Tony said.

"Yes you are being quite annoying. And I've had this room before you even came here." Steve said.

"I don't care. I don't want to be in the room next to such an idiotic user such as yourself." Clu said.

"Wow Clu you really have an attitude." Tony said as he continued watching the video feed.

"Just go to bed, Clu." Steve said.

"Fine." Clu said as he laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Holy shit! How was Steve able to tell Clu what to do without being forceful?! I need to know how he does that." Tony said shutting off the video feed.

"You should go to bed, sir." Jarvis said.

"Can it, Jarvis. I do what I want. And you know damn well that I don't go to bed until I feel like it." Tony said.

"Whatever you say, sir." Jarvis said, the A.I's voice sounded annoyed.

"Man why did I program you with sass? Dummy, get me a drink." Tony said this to one of his robots.

Dummy made a clicking sound and proceeded to pour Tony a drink.

"Thanks Dummy." Tony said but Dummy tipped the glass over and poured the drink on Tony's suit.

"Dammit, Dummy! That was one of my new suits! And you did that on purpose." Tony said looking down at his now wet suit.

Dummy made a mischievous sounding clicking noise.

"Do that again and I'm selling you to the local collage." Tony said. Dummy made a sad sounding whirling noise once he heard what Tony said.

"I'm just kidding, Dummy. But seriously don't do that again." Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

Clu tossed and turned in his sleep. The bed was comfortable but the nightmares kept him awake.

He had made it to the user world, what more could he ask for? But everything went terribly wrong and the terrifying memory passed through Clu's head...

01100011000111110101110011100000000111101011010111 11

"Finally!" Clu yelled as his carrier ship entered the through portal.

His vision was about to become a reality, but what he wasn't counting on was what was on the other side of the portal. The process of Clu's carrier ship entering and digitizing through the portal stopped for a moment.

"What the? What's going on?" Clu asked baffled by why his ship wasn't entering through the portal correctly.

"It seems the file is to large for the portal to handle." Jarvis said matter of factually to Clu.

"To large?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Clu asked.

In a fit of rage Clu took out his disk and derezzed Jarvis, it felt to good to be superior.

"Send one recognizer and light jet at a time through the portal." Clu said this to one of his sentries.

"Right away sir." The sentry said, saluting Clu and then walking away.

Clu was getting impatient, the process was taking to long for his taste.

"How long is this going to take? I've waited to long." Clu said with an exasperated sigh.

"Patience, sir." Rinzler said in a raspy voice.

"Who ordered you to talk?! Silence ,Rinzler, and let me think." Clu said.

Rinzler just nodded and walked away from where Clu was.

"Sir, I don't think the carrier ship will be able to make it through the portal, the area on the other side seems to be to small." A sentry said.

"I guess that's fine, just finish sending all the tanks, light jets and recognizers through the portal." Clu said trying to control his anger.

"Of course your excellency." The sentry said.

Clu let out an angry sigh and sat down on his throne, he fiddled impatiently with the fabric of his regal robe. Clu waited and watched as the rest of his army went through the portal in pairs of two. The carrier ship was almost empty and it was Clu's turn to go through the portal, he sat up from his throne and his command ship landed in front of the beam of light that was the portal. Clu walked out and immediately stepped through the portal, it was a warm yet agonizing sensation when he went through the portal. He felt himself reanimating and the sensation of going through the portal was over.

His body felt heavier and more solid than it was on the grid. Clu squeezed his now fleshy and warm arm.

"User flesh." Clu said in disgust as he stared at his now completely black robe.

"Where are my circuits? And more importantly where's my disk?" Clu asked baffled as to where they went.

Clu just shook his head and started walking out of the building that so munched resembled the arcade on the grid, though this version of the arcade was chaotic and imperfect.

"Sir." A sentry said running up to him.

"What? What is it?" Clu asked.

"None of our weapons are working." The sentry said.

"What, but that's impossible." Clu said.

"See for yourself." The sentry said.

Clu could see his army struggling to turn on the tanks and other weapons.

"No! This can't be happening." Clu said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Our weapons can't find any energy reserves to draw from they're completely useless." The sentry said.

"Just work with what we have." Clu growled.

"Yes sir." The sentry said.

Clu looked around the street which was now filled with thanks, recognizers and other various vehicles. The physical laws here were very different from on the grid. He hated to admit this to himself but he didn't know what he was expecting when he came to the user world. A bigger and more perfect version of the grid? He expected more than this, not chaos and just pure imperfection. This world almost made sense on the outside but it was cruder and messier than anything that he'd ever witnessed. There was no order or stability in this world and that disgusted him.

"Attack them!" Clu yelled when the users brought their army upon them.

He tried to work with what he had but to no avail. Clu knew he was out gunned but he chose to keep attacking. The users were merciless, they mowed his army down with guns and tanks of their own. Users didn't come apart in neat pieces they broke and bled and the worst part was that he couldn't fix any of it. It was inevitable and harsh, the way of war. The users had captured Clu when everything he had done failed.

Clu struggled and fought but they had shocked him with some sort of unknown weapon and took him in as their captive. He had woken up bound to a chair in a concrete prison in the imperfect world he had tried to claim as his own. Why me? Clu thought to himself. At first Clu had been left alone by his captors but he knew that wouldn't last long. The door to his cell opened and light filtered in.

"So you're the one who tried to conquer our world?" The man asked.

He was clearly shorter than Clu was but in this instance the man was looking down at him instead of the other way around. Clu just looked down at the ground not willing to meet his captors eyes.

"Well? What's your name and where did you come from?" The man asked.

Clu just kept silent.

"Very well then, I see your not willing to talk. I am Hawkeye." Hawkeye said. "We have other ways of making you talk and cooperate with us."

Hawkeye hit Clu across the face and hard, that was the first time he tasted blood in his mouth...

01101011101011111110110001110010111110101000111110 101

Clu woke up screaming from the vivid nightmare of when he was first captured by SHEILD. He was breathing hard and slightly shaking.

"It was just a dream of past events. It's not real." Clu said trying to reassure himself that he was safe.

The door to his room slammed open and Steve walked in.

"What's going on? What happened." Steve asked as he looked around the room for any signs of danger.

Clu willed himself to stop shaking and regained his composure, he didn't want to look weak especially in front of his enemies.

"What are you doing in my room?" Clu asked coolly.

"I heard you scream." Steve said.

"That was nothing just leave me alone." Clu said.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Steve asked.

"A what?" Clu asked confused.

"It's a bad dream but I've had them before so I know the feeling." Steve said.

Clu slightly chuckled. "You would NEVER know the feeling of being captured and tortured. To loose everything. You don't know what I've been through." Clu hissed this at Steve.

"You're being unreasonable, Clu." Steve said.

"No I'm not. Just go back to bed, user." Clu said.

"Do you want to talk about this bad dream of yours? Talking about it usually works." Steve said.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." Clu said.

"Hm, suit yourself." Steve said, walking out of Clu's room and then heading back to bed.

00010100101111000001100011110000001101000101

"Sir, it's time to wake up." Jarvis said this to Tony.

"Damn, just five more minutes." Tony mumbled still half asleep. He was sprawled on one of the couches that were in his workshop.

"Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton are up already. It's time for you to get up, sir." Jarvis said.

"You're going to keep bugging me until I wake up aren't you?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Jarvis stated simply.

"Ugh, fine. I'll get up." Tony said getting up from the couch.

He walked out of his workshop and started making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hey, you're finally up." Clint said watching Tony enter the dining area of the kitchen.

"I know. Jarvis woke me up. Are Steve or Clu awake yet?" Tony asked.

"No I don't think Steve's awake yet and I'm not so certain about Clu either." Clint said.

"So what's for breakfast?" Natasha asked.

"Cereal." Tony said.

"Just cereal?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like cooking right now." Tony said. He began making his way towards the large cabinets.

"You cook?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do but rarely. Cooking is not my forte so I either order out or have someone make my food for me." Tony said.

"Oh, that seems reasonable." Clint said.

"Hey guys. I'm up. What's for breakfast?" Steve said entering the kitchen, he stretched his arms and yawned.

"We're having cereal." Natasha said.

"Just cereal? Ok that seems doable." Steve said.

"Is Pepper going to be joining us for breakfast?" Natasha asked.

"No. She's at work taking care of some important things for the company." Tony said.

Natasha just shrugged.

"Sir, Clu's awake." Jarvis said.

"I'll go and get him this time. Hand me the cuffs." Clint said.

"You're going to go and get Clu?" Tony asked.

"I don't see why not. Now hand me the cuffs." Clint said.

"Ok, suit yourself." Tony said unstrapping the cuffs from his jeans and handing them to Clint.

Clint grabbed the cuffs from Tony's hands and started making his way towards Clu's room. Clint opened the door to Clu's room but he was no where in sight.

"Clu? Where are you?" Clint asked puzzled.

"In here, idiot." Clu said opening the bathroom door.

"Maybe a Good morning?" Clint said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I do what I want." Clu said defiantly.

"Hold your hands out, you know the drill." Clint said.

"Ugh. The cuffs again?" Clu said throwing his head back in exasperation.

"Just cooperate." Clint said.

"Fine." Clu hissed holding his hands out to be cuffed, Clint placed the cuffs on Clu's wrists.

"Come on let's head to the kitchen." Clint said.

"But I'm not hungry. Can I just stay in my room?" Clu protested not wanting to go with Clint.

"Sure you are. Now come on." Clint said dragging Clu along.

"But I'm not hungry." Clu grumbled as Clint forced him to come into the kitchen with him.

"Good morning." Tony said greeting Clu.

Clu just glared at him and sat on one of the barstools.

"I see you slept well. No more nightmares?" Steve asked curiously.

Clu's face reddened with embarrassment when Steve mentioned his nightmare.

"Yes, I slept fine." Clu said trying to hide his shame.

"You had a nightmare?" Natasha asked curiously.

"Yes but it's not important. I don't want to talk about it." Clu said.

"On a different topic I found out that you're an AI." Tony said.

"Did you now? How very interesting. You are quite a clever user. But you're right I am AI." Clu said.

"So I was right about that! Have you ever heard of Sam Flynn? You know Kevin Flynn's son?" Tony asked curiously.

"Uh no I've never heard of this so called Sam Flynn." Clu said lying.

"You're lying, Clu. I can tell." Natasha said.

"I am not lying. I really have no idea who you're talking about." Clu said.

How the hell can this user tell that I'm lying?! This can't be happening. I need to step up my game, Clu thought to himself.

"Yes you are. So do you or do you not know who Sam Flynn is?" Natasha asked.

"I already told you that I don't know who you're talking about." Clu said, he was beginning to get frustrated.

"Yes you do. Sam was Flynn's son, and Flynn was your creator." Natasha said trying to interrogate Clu.

"Yeah so what? What are you implying? That Flynn was my father?" Clu asked giving Natasha an icy glare.

"Maybe. Was he your father, Clu?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. I guess." Clu said.

I miss him but yet I hate and despise Flynn...Clu thought this to himself.

"Ok so Flynn was like a father figure to you. His son went missing right after your failed attempt at an invasion." Natasha said.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." Clu said with a bored expression.

"A coincidence? I think not. You're like Flynn's son and then Flynn's biological son goes missing right after you come into our world. I know that there's some sort of connection between you coming here and Sam Flynn disappearing all of a sudden." Natasha said.

"And what if there is? Then what? You have no proof or evidence to support this theory of yours." Clu said.

"I might not have any proof yet but I know you're holding something back." Natasha said.

Clu chuckled humorlessly.

"Holding something back? No man. You're just not getting it, you people don't scare me at all. I might have given you some information but that means nothing, you don't know a thing." Clu hissed with a slight smirk.

"We know that you're a program and that you're Kevin Flynn's doppelganger." Natasha said countering Clu.

"Yeah, and your point is? Technically I'm AI but that's a type of program. And like I said before, you know nothing." Clu said crossing his arms defiantly.

"Ok guys take a breather. We can talk about this later. We might as well have breakfast." Steve said trying to break the tension.

"Don't we have to train today?" Tony asked.

"Yes. And we'll do that after we eat." Steve said.

"Train? Train for what?" Clu asked curiously.

"We're the Avengers. You know, earth's mightiest heroes? So we have to train regularly." Tony said.

"Hmm, interesting. Earth's mightiest heroes?" Clu said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now lets eat." Tony said. "Clint get out bowls and spoons, Natasha get out the milk and cereal."

"Right, I'll do that." Clint said disappearing into the kitchen, Natasha followed him.


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do you usually do for fun in your world?" Tony asked curiously trying to start a conversation to break the silence.

Clu turned around to look at Tony with a baffled expression. "Fun? Can please clarify?" Clu asked confused.

Tony sighed. "What do you like to do in your spare time when you're not working?" Tony said rephrasing the question.

"Hmm, I like participating in light cycle games and watching tournaments in the arena." Clu said remembering the many times he'd watched and participated in the games.

"A light cycle? Is that your version of a motorcycle? And what kind of tournaments did you like to watch exactly?" Tony asked.

"Yes and I like to watch light cycle tournaments and disc wars." Clu said not wanting to elaborate.

"Disc wars. What kind of game is that?" Steve asked pitching into the conversation.

"You've never heard of an identity disk?" Clu asked surprised.

"No, I've never heard of that in my life." Steve said.

"An identity disk is a weapon and they are used in disk wars. Disk wars is a fight to the death. It's quite entertaining and an efficient way of getting rid of useless programs." Clu said not wanting to elaborate on the further functions and purposes that an identity disk has.

"Wow that's so fascinating! So it's a frisbee like weapon! I'm surprised I haven't thought of that. What are the rules of this disk wars game?" Tony said.

"Uh, well you have to win and survive. That's the first rule of the game and you use your disk to defend yourself in the arena. The rules aren't very elaborate. I see no need to make things confusing." Clu said matter of factually.

"Hmm, seems legit. And you came up with this game?" Tony asked.

"No. Flynn came up with the game I just continued it and enhanced the rules." Clu said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Natasha asked curiously coming in with several boxes of cereal and a gallon of milk, Clint followed behind her with five bowls and five spoons.

"We're talking about what he likes to do for fun in his world." Tony said gesturing towards Clu.

"What does he like to do for fun?" Clint asked setting the spoons and bowls down on the table and then sitting down. Everyone proceeded to do the same and Clu just kind of went with it.

"He says that he likes to ride light cycles and watch disk wars." Tony said. He was pouring some cereal in his bowl and then he proceeded to pour some milk.

"Man that sounds like one of those old video games. What's the name of it again? Oh yeah! TRON's the name of that old video game with light cycles." Clint said.

"TRON. That old game? Which was made by Kevin Flynn...care to explain, Clu?" Tony asked with his mouth half full of cereal.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Clu said, idly staring at his bowl full of cereal.

"Yes you do. Come on, care to explain?" Natasha said.

Of course I know what you're talking about. Like I would ever tell you. Ha! TRON was a video game? What's a video game? Flynn never told me anything about his world. That damn user! I hate him so much! Clu thought to himself angrily.

"What's a video game?" Clu asked curiously.

"You're changing the subject." Natasha said crossing her arms and staring Clu straight in the eyes.

"No I'm not." Clu said.

"You seriously don't know what a video game is? Man, we should sit down and play Xbox sometime so I can teach you." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Xbox? The hell is that?" Clu asked confused.

Tony just shook his head. "Never mind. I'll show you later. Natasha, drop it. He doesn't even know what a video game is so how could he possibly know about TRON? I mean sure Kevin Flynn was his creator but he obviously didn't tell Clu anything about the real world." Tony said.

"Hey! My world is as real as your world is! I'm not just a program!" Clu spat angrily.

"Ok then. I didn't mean to offended you." Tony said.

Didn't mean to offend me? The hell with you, man. Clu thought to himself.

"Is everyone done eating? It's time for training!" Clint said.

"I'm done." Steve said.

"I'm ready to train. But I need to take care of some things first. I'll catch up with you guys later and meet you in the sparring room." Natasha said exiting the dining room.

"Are we sparring?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we're sparring." Steve said.

"Awesome! I'm ready to kick some ass! Are we taking him with us?" Tony asked pointing at Clu.

"Oh uh, I don't know. I guess he could watch or maybe join us." Clint said.

"What? You want me to fight the likes of you?" Clu asked looking at Clint incredulously.

"I never said you had to fight. You can just watch." Clint said.

"Hmm fair enough." Clu said crossing his arms.

"I call fighting Tony." Clint said.

"You're on ,Hawkass." Tony said.

"Hawkass?" Steve asked rolling his eyes.

"Apparently that's one of my new nicknames." Clint said.

"It suits you." Clu said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk. Let me guess you're clueless about everything in our world?" Clint said countering Clu.

"Hahaha! I get it! He's clueless and his name is Clu. That's a pretty bad pun, Clint." Tony said trying to stop himself from continuing to laugh.

Clu's face was beginning to turn slightly red from anger.

"Damn. That was a bad pun about my name. I'd suggest you don't do that again." Clu snapped back.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad of pun. Or are you still clueless?" Clint said with a smirk.

Clu stopped walking and bent down to meet eye to eye with Clint.

"Are we really going to start this again? Or would you like to settle this by fighting me?" Clu said threatening Clint.

"I'm not scared of me. Your threats mean nothing to me." Clint said.

"You should be. We'll settle this during your sparring session." Clu said with a smirk.

"You're on, bastard." Clint said.

"The hell, Clint?! Are you actually going to fight Clu?" Tony asked with his mouth slightly agape.

"Hell yeah I am. He's the one who challenged me. I'll fight him first." Clint said.

"Hey! I thought you were sparring me first." Tony said.

"No. I'll be sparing with Clu and you and Steve can spar together." Clint said.

"Fair enough." Tony said.

They had all reached the sparring room. The room was large, brightly lit and had a mat on the ground. There were several benches around the outside of the room.

"If we're going to fight then you're going to have to remove my cuffs. I can't fight like this." Clu said, jangling the chain of his cuffs in front of Clint's face.

Clint just rolled his eyes. "Tony, hand me the key to his cuffs." Clint said.

"Right I'm on it." Tony said taking the key out from where it was attached to his jeans.

Clint grabbed the key and unhooked Clu's cuffs. "There. Now we can fight." Clint said.

"With pleasure. When do we start? And are we going to be using weapons?" Clu asked eager to start.

"No weapons and we can start now." Clint said stepping onto the sparring mat. Clu followed after him and stood on the opposite side in an offensive position.

Clint threw the first punch running towards Clu. Clu just side stepped out of the way like nothing happened and countered Clint's attack by punching him back. Clu's punch connected with Clint's face.

"Holy crap! He hits hard!" Clint said stumbling back and rubbing his face.

"Hahahaha! So pathetic." Clu said advancing in on Clint.

Clint got up and kicked Clu in the stomach.

"You're going to regret doing that." Clu growled. He proceeded to punch Clint again but Clint blocked Clu's punch.

"You're not to shabby at fighting. Who taught you?" Clint asked twisting Clu's arm around. Clu slightly cried out in pain as Clint twisted his arm around.

"No one taught me. I was just born with the ability to fight." Clu said kicking Clint to the ground.

"No one can just be born with the ability to fight." Clint said quickly getting up.

"I was! Why? Did you have to learn how to fight?" Clu asked moving out of the way of one of Clint's punches.

"Yes. We all had to learn how to fight." Clint said trying to kick Clu again.

"How weak. I almost pity you but I don't have that kind of mentality. Pity and mercy is for the weak." Clu said grabbing Clint hard by the shoulder like he had done to Flynn during his coup when he had attacked. Clu threw Clint hard to the ground.

Clu was strong, stronger than any regular man not including Steve. Or Bruce when he turned into the hulk.

Damn, this guy's strong. Very strong. Clint thought himself as he was thrown to the ground.

Clu proceeded to kick him. He was merciless and kicked Clint hard, using his full force. Clint could taste blood in his mouth and hear one of his bones crack. Clint's nose began to bleed and blood splattered on the sparring mat.

"You deserve this!" Clu yelled kicking Clint again, not knowing his own strength.

"Clu! Ok you're done sparring with Clint. You won. Just stop." Tony said running over to where Clu was repeatedly kicking Clint.

"I am not done. I still have a score to settle with this damn user." Clu growled.

Tony got in front of Clu's next kick. Clu's kick connected with Tony's knee.

"Holy crap! That hurt!" Tony said holding his knee and jumping around like an idiot.

"Oops I didn't mean to kick you, man." Clu mumbled.

"God dammit, Clu! That was one hell of a kick!" Tony yelled cursing several times under his breath.

Clint hastily got up and saw that Clu was distracted. He proceeded to punch Clu in the back of the head. Clu stumbled forward as the punch connected with his head.

Tony looked at Clint with a horrified expression as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

Clu was just as surprised by the sudden attack.

Clu turned around and punched Clint straight in the face. Clint could feel his nose and jaw crack and his lip split. Clint's face ached and when he wiped his face blood stained the side of his hand.

"Guys! That's enough!" Steve yelled storming over to where a pissed off Clu stood.

Steve put Clu in a head lock.

"Let go of me!" Clu growled struggling against Steve's grasp on his neck.

"You need to calm down. Your sparring lesson is over." Steve said hesitantly releasing his grasp on Clu's neck.

Clu was shaking with rage. He clenched and unclenched his hand in a fist.

"You ok?" Tony asked Clint.

"I guess. But man, that guy knows how to fight." Clint's said realizing how strong Clu really was.

"I know. I really had no idea Clu was that strong. I don't even Clu knew he was that strong." Tony said.

"Whoa. What happened, Clint?" Natasha asked running up to him. She had just entered the room and was clearly confused as to what happened.

"His sparring lesson with Clu didn't end well." Tony said.

"Are you ok, Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Though I think I might have broken my nose and one of my hands." Clint said wincing in pain.

"You might want to skip sparring today if you broke your hand. How did that happen anyways?" Natasha asked.

"Clu kicked him repeatedly." Tony said.

"He did?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. It turns out Clu is one hell of a fighter." Clint said touching his nose to make sure that it wasn't broken.

"I can tell speaking by the way you look right now. Would you like to go to your room?" Natasha said.

"No. I'll just stay here and watch." Clint said.

"Steve! You wanna spar?" Tony asked.

"No. I want to spar him." Clu said returning to his cool and calm demeanor like nothing happened.

"What? No you're done sparing." Tony said.

"But that's not fair! I thought you said I could join you." Clu said giving Tony a dirty look.

Tony sighed. "Uh, fine. I guess you could spar Steve." Tony said.

Clu's face brightened up.

"Great." Clu said with a smirk.

"I'm going to have to spar him?" Steve asked.

"Well yes. Of course you're going to have to spar me." Clu said.

"Alright. Lets get this over with." Steve said getting in an offensive position.

"You don't look so tough." Clu said getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh really? You're being cocky." Steve said throwing the first punch.

Clu blocked it. "Am I really?" Clu said with a calculating glare twisting Steve's arm around.

"Yes." Steve said kicking Clu.

Clu doubled over from the kick.

"Nice blow, man. I really wasn't expecting this much of a challenge." Clu said quickly getting up and kicking Steve as hard as he possibly could.

"You're not to bad yourself." Steve said trying to dodge Clu's kick but failing miserably.

Clu chuckled. "You're pretty good. But still weak." Clu said mockingly.

"Are you so certain about that?" Steve asked punching Clu hard in the jaw.

Clu could see stars in his eyes, he felt fatigue and dizzy and fell to the ground from the blow. His vision began to blur and he saw darkness.

"Holy crap, Steve!" Tony said running onto the sparring mat.

"I-I didn't mean to punch him that hard." Steve said bending down to Clu's limp body.

"I know you didn't. But seriously, man? He's probably going to have a concussion now." Tony said annoyed by the current situation.

Natasha and Clint ran over to see what was going on.

"What the hell. Did you really punch Clu that hard?" Clint asked with his mouth slightly agape.

"Yes. I suppose I did. But I really didn't mean to punch him that hard." Steve said staring worriedly at Clu's limp body.

"He'll be fine. But he will probably be confused when wakes up. Here, someone help me take him to his room. And put the cuffs back on his wrists." Tony said.

"I'll help you bring him back to his room." Steve said.

"I can put the cuffs back on him." Natasha said grabbing the cuffs out of Clint's hands and placing them on Clu's wrists.

"Steve, help me lift him." Tony said grabbing one of Clu's arms.

"Right. I'll do that." Steve said helping Tony.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you really have to punch him that hard? You were just sparring, Steve." Tony said once they were in the hallway and heading towards Clu's room.

"I already told you it was an accident." Steve said.

"I know and we might need to get an ice pack for his jaw, it's already starting to swell up." Tony said eyeing Clu's now slightly purple jaw.

"That would be a good idea." Steve said.

They had reached Clu's room and carefully placed him on the bed.

"Steve, check the freezer to see if we have any ice packs." Tony said sitting down on Clu's bed.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Steve said slightly jogging out if the room

0100100111101010110110111111010100100111111010101

Steve slightly ran into the kitchen but he got distracted when a large beam of light landed where Tony usually docked his iron man suit after a mission.

Steve could see Thor appear out of the beam of light that he assumed was the Bifrost. The Asgardians apparently fixed it.

Steve began running towards the large glass door that would lead him outside.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Steve asked curiously.

"Captain. It's good to see you. Where is the man of iron?" Thor asked.

"Oh Tony's attending to some things. So why are you here?" Steve asked again.

"I've come to talk to my fellow Avengers about a very important matter but it would be best if everyone were here." Thor said.

"This sound serious. I'll go and get the others. You can come inside if you'd like." Steve said walking back into the penthouse. Thor followed and looked around.

"I see Tony fixed his tower after the war." Thor said following Steve down one of the main hallways.

"Yes he did. Luckily. Now wait out here. I'll go and get Tony " Steve said walking into Clu's room.

"Hey Steve. Did you bring the ice pack?" Tony asked.

"Oops, I forgot about that! But Thor's here and he wants to talk to us about an important matter." Steve said.

"Thor's here?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yes and he's waiting outside the room for us so come on." Steve said.

"But what about him?!" Tony asked gesturing towards Clu who was still passed out on the bed and looking worse than before.

"I don't know, Tony. Just let him be for now and come on." Steve said walking out of the room. Tony followed behind him and shut the door.

"Tony, it's good to see you." Thor said punching Tony hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch." Tony mumbled. "It's good to see you too, Thor. So what's this important matter that you wanted to talk to us about?"

"We will discus that once Lady Natasha and Clint are here." Thor said.

"They're probably still in the sparring room. Come on follow me. We can discuss this urgent matter there." Tony said. He started walking in the direction of the sparring room.

"Hey wait for me." Steve said catching up to Tony.

0111000110101100111111110001011011010010111

"Hey Tony. And Thor? Thor, what are you doing here?" Clint asked once Tony Steve and Thor entered the sparring room.

"Thor! It's good to see you." Natasha said greeting him.

"It's good to see you too, Lady Natasha. But I've come to discuss an important matter." Thor said.

"And that matter being?" Clint asked.

"I'm going to bring Loki down here to Midgard for his punishment." Thor said.

"WHAT!" Steve, Clint, Tony, and Natasha said surprised all at the same time.

"You mortals seems so surprised." Thor said.

"Ah hell no! I don't want Loki living with us! We're already taking care of one war criminal." Clint protested.

"You have another war criminal in your custody?" Thor asked.

"Yes we do. And he's already enough trouble. The last thing we need is your sadistic and no good brother staying with us." Tony said.

"Take care in how you speak. Loki is of Asgard and he is my brother. I think he could learn a thing or two from staying on earth. Of course I'd be staying with you mortals to make sure he doesn't get out of hand." Thor said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Thor. Last time your brother was on earth he tried to conquer it and now you want to bring him back?" Tony said.

"Are you really thinking this through, Thor?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, I've been thinking about this for quite awhile now. Loki needs to learn some humility." Thor said.

"Are you sure Loki is capable of learning that? Did you even see what he did while he was last here?" Clint asked.

"Clint, anyone is capable of learning humility. Even Loki." Steve said.

"I highly doubt that. Not even Clu's capable of learning humility even if it slapped him right on the face. So what makes you think Loki's capable of learning humility?" Clint asked.

"Who is this Clu you speak of?" Thor asked.

"He's the other war criminal we have in our custody at the moment." Tony said.

"Ah I see. But I'm serious about brining Loki here." Thor said.

"So why can't you just leave him on Asgard for his punishment?" Clint asked.

"If I were to leave Loki on Asgard his punishment would be death. The council wants Loki dead. I can't let that happen." Thor said with a grim expression.

"Loki's punishment is death? That's really harsh. Even for him." Tony said.

"How is it harsh? Loki tried to conquer an entire planet. That punishment suits him." Clint said with no regrets.

"Clint! How could you say that? This is Thor's brother we're talking about here." Steve said.

"I uh guess I could talk to Furry about having Loki stay here." Tony said hesitantly.

"What! Oh hell no! You've got to be kidding me, Tony!" Clint protested.

"Clint, I'm not just going to sit around and let Loki die. That's cruel. I might not be a big fan of Loki but still." Tony said.

"But we already have to watch over Clu! God, Tony, I can't believe you want two major war criminals staying at your tower." Clint said with a scowl.

"I know we do but maybe Clu and Loki will hit it off and become friends." Tony said with a wink.

"Oh great because the last thing we need is the two crazy war criminals becoming best buddies." Clint said sarcastically.

"I think it would be quite good if Loki makes a friend." Thor said.

"I know right. They'll totally hit it off." Tony said smiling.

"Not unless they try to kill each other first." Clint mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Are you seriously going to let Loki stay with us?" Natasha asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind Loki staying with us." Steve said.

"Yes. I'm going to let Loki stay with us." Tony said.

"Really? Thank you Tony! I promise that things will go well. I will be bringing my brother here tomorrow. Farewell." Thor said.

"You're leaving already?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I must return to Asgard but I will be back by tomorrow afternoon." Thor said disappearing down the hallway.

"Uh, bye Thor. See you tomorrow." Tony said waving good bye but Thor was already gone and they could all hear the sound of the Bifrost taking Thor back to Asgard.

010001001111101010111010111010111010110101

"So I guess Loki's going to be staying with us." Tony said.

"Oh woopty fucking doo. I'm so psyched to have Loki staying with us." Clint said sarcastically.

"Two war criminals staying at my tower. That's a new record." Tony said.

"Your tower has become somewhat of a safe haven for war criminals." Steve muttered.

"I've realized that. And oh shit we forgot about Clu! I wonder if he's woken up yet." Tony said remembering the state Clu was in at the moment.

11101011010110101011110000101110100111010111101010 00

"Ugh, what happened?" Clu asked himself, slightly sitting up only to find that he was in his bed.

His vision was slightly blurred and he felt like he got hit by a light cycle. Not that he actually knew what that felt like.

"Damn. Why does my head hurt so much?" Clu asked touching the side of his face only to wince in pain.

"Ouch." Clu said out loud when he pressed the bruised side of his face harder.

He could see his door open and Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha walked in.

"I see you're awake." Tony said greeting Clu.

"That I am. What happened?" Clu asked.

"You um fell down during sparring and passed out." Tony said coming up with something at the last minute.

"I did? How did that happen?" Clu asked.

"I don't know. I guess you were being a bit clumsy. One minute you were sparring and the other you were passed out on the ground." Tony said.

"What? Me? Clumsy? How is that even possible?" Clu asked baffled.

"I don't know. It just happened. Anyways we came to talk to you about a certain issue." Tony said.

"Uh, what issue?" Clu asked laying back down

"Loki's going to be our new guest." Steve said pitching into the conversation.

"Loki? The other war criminal?" Clu asked.

"Yes. He's going to be staying with us." Clint said rolling his eyes.

Clu smiled deviously at Clint's reaction.

"You don't seen to happy to have Loki staying here, whys that?" Clu asked curiously.

"It's a really long story." Natasha said.

"Enlighten me." Clu said glaring at Clint.

"Don't tell him anything." Clint said.

"Why not?" Natasha asked.

"He just wants you to amuse him." Clint said shooting Clu a dangerous look. Clu just scowled and then smirked back in response.

"So this so called Loki is going to be staying with us? What an interesting turn of events." Clu said.

"Yes it is. He's coming here tomorrow." Tony said.

"Really, man? I'm surprised you're actually letting him stay here." Clu said.

"I'm surprised I let you stay here." Tony mumbled to himself.

"Humph, you should just be pretty damn lucky that I'm not being difficult." Clu said defiantly.

"So you mean you can be worse that this?" Clint asked.

"Yes I can be if you aggravate me." Clu said slightly smirking a Clint.

Clint just glared at Clu.

"Ok guys just don't. Not here. And you might need an ice pack for your face." Tony said.

"A what pack?" Clu asked confused.

"Never mind. Am I going to have to explain everything to you?" Tony asked.

Clu's circuits flashed all of a sudden startling everyone in the room.

"Is he supposed to glow like that?" Steve asked, clearly surprised by what had happened.

"Crap." Clu muttered under his breath when his circuits flashed.

"It's been awhile since you've well glowed like that." Tony said.

"I know." Clu said clearly embarrassed.

"So he's supposed to glow like that?" Steve asked.

"Apparently. It's really weird." Clint said.

"Shut up." Clu said glaring at Clint.

"You want to go again bastard?" Clint said slightly aggravated by Clu.

"Clint! Don't start a fight!" Tony said.

"Yeah. Because if you did. You'd just end up loosing like last time." Clu said smugly.

"See?! He's the one who's starting it!" Clint protested.

"Seriously Clint? Not now." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. I'm still mad that you're letting Loki stay with us. And it's like perfect timing! We have this guy over here." Clint said pointing at Clu. "And now we have Loki coming to stay with us."

"We've been over this already. We can't just sit around and let Loki die. Thor asked us for a favor and I said yes." Tony said.

"Uh huh, but what about Bruce? And Pepper? What will they think once they find out that you're letting Loki stay with us?" Clint said giving Tony a challenging look.

"Speaking of Bruce, he's coming over tomorrow." Tony said.

"Well that's just great. Now we'll have the whole team here." Clint said.

"Who's Bruce?" Clu asked confused by the conversation.

"He's a friend. You'll get to meet him tomorrow." Tony said.

"Oh great. I have to meet more users." Clu said with distaste.

"Get over it. You're just going to have to get used to our world." Clint said mockingly.

"Hahaha. I don't see that happening. This world is so impractical." Clu said.

"Shut up you little shit." Clint said glaring at Clu.

Clu just smiled back knowing that he'd won.

"Language, Clint." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"I'm hungry." Clu said to break the silence.

Tony snapped out of his daze and looked at Clu.

"I'd never thought that I'd hear you say that. So am." Tony said


	12. Chapter 12

Wow...it took me forever to update this story XD

anyways,

enjoy this chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts on what could possibly happen next.

"So what are we going to get for lunch?" Steve asked once they were in the entertainment room.

"I don't know. There's no way I'm having pizza again speaking that we had it last night for dinner." Tony said.

"Maybe Italian food. That sounds good." Natasha said.

"Italian?" Clu asked looking at Natasha with a raised eyebrow from his spot on the couch. He was holding up an ice pack to his face to diminish the pain and stop the swelling of his jaw.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We really do have to explain almost everything to you." Natasha said clearly annoyed at the moment.

"Italian food sounds good and trust me Clu you'll love it." Tony said pitching into the conversation.

Clu looked at Tony skeptically for a moment and proceeded to rest his head on the couch.

"Ok I'm ordering Italian. Who's up for some spaghetti and some lasagna? Because that sound really good right now." Tony said.

"Italian food sounds good." Steve said.

"All in favor of having Italian food for lunch say I."

"I." Steve, Natasha and Clint all said at the same time.

Tony's face brightened up and he smiled. "Great! Jarvis." Tony said.

"Yes sir?" The A.I.'s voice said in its British accent.

"Order some Italian food for a group of 5. Make it spaghetti, lasagna and a salad." Tony said.

"Of course sir. I've already placed the order. The food should arrive within the next 20 minutes or so. Do you need anything else?" Jarvis said.

"No. That's ok Jarvis." Tony said.

"Of course sir." Jarvis said before his voice went off line for the moment.

"You guys want to watch a movie? And Clu don't you dare start bombarding me with questions as to what a movie is." Tony said.

Clu scowled in response. "I wasn't going to ask you anything." Clu said stubbornly.

Tony just rolled his eyes. "So do you guys want to watch a movie or a TV show?" Tony asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Clint said sitting down on one of the couches as far away from Clu as possible.

"Which movie or TV show are we going to watch?" Natasha asked sitting down next to Clint.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to watch something funny or serious?" Tony asked.

"Lets watch an action movie." Clint said.

"Ok. You pick the movie, Clint." Tony said.

"Hmm, lets see. Do you Gus want to watch The Dark Knight Rises?" Clint asked.

"You want to watch a Batman movie?" Tony asked.

"Who's Batman?" Clu and Steve asked at the same time.

Clu and Steve exchanged awkward glances at each other when they said the same thing at the same time.

"Seriously Steve? How do you not know who Batman is? I mean I get why Clu doesn't know who he is. But you seriously need to learn more about the modern world." Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Is this movie going to be any good?" Steve asked.

"Yes it is. You'll love it." Clint said.

"Jarvis." Tony said.

"Yes sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Turn the TV on and play The Dark Knight Rises." Tony said.

"Of course sir." Jarvis said.

The TV turned on and the movie started playing from the beginning.

01000110000000001111111101011101011101011101010111 101011101

"Sir, the food is here." Jarvis said interrupting the movie.

"Sweet. Tell them to bring it up." Tony said concentrating on what was going on at the moment in the movie.

"Of course sir." Jarvis said.

"So how are you liking the movie?" Tony asked Clu.

"It's good, I guess." Clu said.

"Only good? This movie is amazing!" Clint said.

"Is someone obsessed with batman?" Tony said with a smile to Clint.

"I'm not obsessed with batman!" Clint protested.

"Yes you are." Natasha said.

"Am not." Clint grumbled.

"You're obsessed with that guy?" Clu asked baffled as to why someone would like a man who wore a bat costume. Not that Clu knew what bat was.

"I already said I was not obsessed. And shut up dipshit." Clint said to Clu.

"Dipshit?" Clu asked giving Clint an incredulous look.

"Never mind. I forgot that you have the mentality of a five year old when it comes to our world." Clint said trying to insult Clu.

Clu looked clearly offended that Clint had called him a child.

"Shut. Up." Clu said through gritted teeth.

"Shit." Tony said realizing that a fight could start right here and right now.

But before the fight could escalate the elevator chimed and then opened. A man carrying several bags came in.

"Your food's here, Mr. Stark. That would be $80." The man said.

"Thank you." Tony said grabbing the bags and putting them on the counter. He proceeded to take out four twenty dollar bills and one ten dollar bill for the mans tip.

"Here you go." Tony said handing the delivery man the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The man said before walking back into the elevator.


End file.
